Get Me Through This Hurt
by DerekHaleHeart
Summary: Lucy and Isaac have been good friends since ninth grade. She cared for Isaac when his father hurt him, and she would do anything for the shy, attractive boy who helped her discover who she really is. When Isaac starts acting weird, will she be able to cope with what he is? And will she start to feel something more than friendship with him? Rate-T Some sexual content later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I lay in my bed, trying to sleep. The fact that my brother was on his honeymoon in Hawaii for the next three weeks frightened me, because that meant I'd be the only one in my house. The only one for three weeks, unless I got another visit from him, but I hoped I wouldn't. If I did, that would mean that something would've had to happen.

Suddenly, I heard a rapping at my window.

I sighed at what I was about to encounter and rolled off my bed. Why did bad things have to happen to such good people? I opened my window and in jumped a tall, lanky boy.

"Isaac, what happened this time?" I asked him gently. He kept his head down and walked over to my bed, sitting down.

I sat beside him and lifted his head up to assess the damage.

Black eye, cuts on his hands, and strangle marks on his throat. Not the worst I've seen from this boy, but still bad. I sighed.

"I'll be right back." I left the room to grab a first-aid kit, glad I didn't have to sneak around like usual since my brother wasn't here.

I walked back into my room to see Isaac, head in his hands, his body shaking.

"Isaac?" I asked gently. "Can you let me see your face again?" I turned my lamp on so I could have more light. He slowly lifted his face out of his hands. His eyes were red from crying and they looked tired.

"I'll put something on that for you." I said, pointing to the cuts on his hands. "Do you have any more?"

"Probably the worst one yet." He whispered, voice cracking. He slowly pulled his shirt over his head and winced in pain. I gasped as I saw the bloody cut on his side, about the size of a baseball. The skin around the cut was a sickly black and green color.

"Oh god, Isaac." I whispered.

"Kicked me." Isaac mumbled. "With his boot."

His body started convulsing again and their were tremors running through it. I took his head in my hands and wrapped his body in my arms. His naked torso was cold and shivering.

"Shhh, you're safe now, Isaac." I whispered gently.

I dabbed antiseptic on his injury, probably taking longer than needed to look at his abs. He wasn't some bodybuilder, but he was still impressive.

"Isaac do you want to sleep?" I comforted him with gentle words.

"Your brother will shoot me with his rifle if he finds me." He chuckled half-heartedly.

"Lay down dummy, he's gone for the next two weeks on his honeymoon with Layna." I smiled.

Isaac took my petite hands in his large, rough ones and looked me in the eye.

"Thank you so much, Lucy." He stated in a broken voice. I pulled my sheets back and he climbed in, wincing. I sat up from the bed and pulled the covers over his shaking body. As soon as he was tucked in I began to walk out of my room, but he grabbed my wrist. I turned around.

"I don't want you to keep sleeping on the couch. You'll hurt your back." He mumbled.

"So where should I sleep?" I questioned.

His face turned pink and his eyes stayed glued to the ground. I nodded, smirking. I walked to the light switch and turned it off before walking to the bed and slipping in with him. He moved over, careful not to touch me. He was always trying to avoid awkward moments. The queen size bed was certainly big enough, though, where we both could sleep comfortably.

"Goodnight Isaac." I whispered.

"Goodnight." He whispered back.

I woke up with an arm draped over my hips and legs intertwined with mine. I opened my eyes to be met with Isaac's face inches from mine. His warm breath was emptying on my face.

"Um, Isaac?" I squeaked. His icy blue eyes burst open.

"Oh, Ga-" He stuttered and then fell off the bed.

"Uh, it-it's okay. Do you want to get ready for school? I understand if you don't want to go..." I trailed off.

"No I'll go." He said. He went to my closet where just about half the clothes he owned were located. It was easier just to keep them there. He took a blue hoodie and a pair of jeans and ran to the bathroom. I couldn't help but admire his toned back as he left my room. I took this time to throw some black jean-shorts on with a loose-fitting, flowy white tanktop. Just as I finished changing, Isaac came in. He sat on my bed and watched as I curled my dark brown hair. I just recently added some light brown and blonde highlights in it. After I styled my long hair in soft, bouncy ringlets, I turned my attention to Isaac.

"You can make my bed while I get ready if you want. " I chuckled. He smiled in defeat and began to throw the pillows on randomly. He was a total slob.

"Isaac you've been here enough to know there can't be any wrinkles!" I called out to him. I had terrible OCD.

"Okay, you freak!" He called back.

I finished with my makeup and slipped a pair of silver and black flip-flops on.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah let's go." He answered. I grabbed his hand and he flinched and gasped in pain.

"Oh god Isaac, I'm sorry. I forgot."

"It's okay." He shrugged. "Obviously it's not your fault. Let's go."

I walked through the halls of Beacon Hills High School as a sophomore, my head held high. I was walking to Chemistry, which I had with Isaac. I took my place next to him as his lab partner.

"Okay class, today we are switching lab partners." Mr. Harris stated in his usual boring tone.

"Damnit!" I whispered. Next to me, Isaac chuckled.

"Isaac, you'll be with Jackson." Isaac grimaced. Mr. Harris announced more people, then came my name.

"Lucy, you get the horrible luck of being lab partners with Mr. Stilinski. I am truly sorry." I rolled my eyes and moved to sit with a boy named Stiles. I kind of knew him. I only really knew that he was a total spazz.

"Hey Stiles." I mumbled, taking my seat next to him. "Yo." He mumbled back.

Isaac was seated in the table behind me with Jackson. He didn't even acknowledge Isaac.

"I'm sorry for you." I mouthed to him. He smirked and was about to say something until he was interrupted by Harris.

"Isaac, you can flirt after my class, but in here you need to leave Lucy alone and focus on your work."

I looked at Isaac out of the corner of my eye and saw his eyes looking down, not meeting mine. There was a blush spread across his light skin, just under his crude black eye. I sent a glare in Harris' direction, disappointed that he didn't see it. Stiles looked at me and rolled his eyes in Harris' direction, showing his annoyance with the unprofessional teacher as well.

After a long and boring class, the bell rang and I sprang out of my seat. I met up with Isaac at the door and smiled at him. We walked together in silence, enduring the stares that are now all too common for us. People always stared at Isaac due to his bruises and cuts he always seemed to obtain.

They stared at me too. I wasn't really a popular girl, but I wasn't ugly, and I always got questioned as to why I was dating Isaac, because "he is such a loser". Whenever I tried to explain that we were not dating and we're just friends, nobody seemed to listen.

"Are you coming home with me after school, today?" I asked him.

"No, my dad will hunt me down if I avoid him any longer." He whispered. His voice cracked and I put my arm around his waist in comfort, which seemed to draw more stares.

"You don't have to deal with him, Isaac." I whispered. "You can live with me and Darren and Layna. He'll be back from his honeymoon soon and I'm sure he'll agree." I offered. Isaac shook his head again, distressed.

"It's not that easy." He mumbled. He then looked at the clock in the hallway. "I have to walk home today so I have to leave now, I'll see you later, Luce." He walked out of the school. I followed him.

"Isaac!" I called out. He turned around and faced me.

"I'll at least drive you!" I called again. He smiled at my offer and I caught up to him.

"Come on." He said and climbed into the passenger side door. We drove in silence. I stopped at his house. It was so beautiful on the outside. If only someone knew what went on in the inside.

He took a deep breath and left the car. He really didn't want to face his abusive father. I hung my head as I watched him limp to his garage. I drove away feeling guilty about leaving him alone. Alone to fend for himself. I reached my house and just felt like sleeping. I was so tired I barely reached the couch before I passed out.

I woke up at about 10:00pm to my phone buzzing and the words popping up on my screen.

**Isaac: S.O.S. at the graveyard. Something is going on. Trapped in a grave.**

I texted him back.

**Me: WTH? are you okay? Do you want me to come there?**

I got no response. I threw my phone on the couch and groaned.

Somehow I fell back asleep and didn't wake up until the next morning.

"Shit!" I mumbled. I had exactly 15 minutes to get ready before school. I rushed like a mad woman and drove to the school. I pulled into the parking lot and a certain boy's back of the head caught my eye.

"Isaac!" I called out, getting out of my car. He finished locking his bike on the bike rack and turned toward me.

"You okay? What happened last night?" I asked.

"Nothing happened. There was just a grave robber." He shrugged. I narrowed my eyes, not buying it.

"What did they steal?" I asked.

He took a breath and looked at me. "A liver. Any other questions?" He said annoyedly.

"Guess not." I mumbled.

We walked into school in silence. I saw a poster for a missing girl.

"Lydia's missing?" I questioned.

"Guess so." Isaac said curtly. I looked up at him only to notice something different.

"Hey Ise, where is your bruise?" I asked him quietly. He gave me one look and didn't say anything as he walked ahead of me into his first class. I didn't know what was up with him, but he was getting on my nerves with his moody demeanor. I also noticed his usual modest clothing was out of the picture, and now he had a new wardrobe of dark jeans, boots, and a leather jacket. I sighed at the changes my best friend was going through and entered my class, knowing I wouldn't be able to pay attention.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so happy with all the good feedback! I really love getting reviews and they really give me inspiration to keep writing my stories. Thank you so much for reading and please continue with the reviews! Also, I love getting advice on my writing so PLEASE feel free to give me advice in the reviews:D**

Chapter 2

I got home and stomped into the kitchen. I didn't know what I was going to do about Isaac, but now I had a stupid project for school. I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled it into a ponytail. I hated being alone. Usually when my brother was gone, Isaac would come over, but now I didn't even know where the hell he was. I started my project to take my mind off of things.

Next thing I know, I am finished with my entire project and it is 8:00. I must have zoned out and just let my hands work on the project.

I pulled a container of fruit salad from the fridge and grabbed a fork. I sat down and began eating. Suddenly I heard a thump above me, in my room. I grumbled and stomped upstairs. It's about time the stupid boy showed up. I walked into my room and turned the lights on, leaving a wet and decrepit-looking Isaac standing by my window.

"Isaac, what-" I started

"It's my father. I-I think he's dead" Isaac said with urgency.

"Dead?" I asked. "How?"

"I-I don't know, Lucy." He looked extremely scared.

"What can I do to help?" I begged him.

"Look, I-I don't know. I don't know why I came here, I need to go."

I grabbed his shoulder.

"Go where?" I whispered.

He struggled to come up with a lie. I could tell he was lying to me.

"Uh, the police." He said, and with that, he was out my window before I could say anything more.

* * *

The past few days with Isaac have been weird, but to top it all off, he came into my window last night claiming his father was dead, and then just disappeared. I had no idea what to expect when I arrived at school that morning. Would Isaac be there?

I got to my locker, and to my surprise, I saw Isaac at his locker. I stomped up to him.

"What the hell happened last night, Isaac?" I whispered threateningly.

He ignored me and closed his locker.

"Isaac!" I called down the hallway as he strode away. I was gaining attention from others in the hallway, but had no intention to stop.

"Isaac!" I called one last time. He disappeared around a corner and left me steaming.

I turned back to my locker, cursing under my breath like a sailor. I was going to find out what the hell Isaac's problem was.

English and Trigonometry passed by quickly, and then came the class I was waiting for. Chemistry. I planned to corner Isaac and make him at least look at me.

I got in the room and Isaac was already sitting in his seat. He was looking down at the table until I slammed my hand down on it, causing him to jump and look at me.

"Isaac-" I began.

"Miss Hannigan, please take your seat, or I will have to give you detention." Mr. Harris declared.

I glared at him, then back at Isaac.

"This is not over." I whispered through my teeth. I stomped over to my seat next to Stiles and huffed as I sat down.

"Trouble in paradise?" Stiles joked.

"You shut the hell up." I fumed. He chuckled and turned his attention to Harris.

I waited by the lacrosse field, planning to talk to Isaac after practice. I was debating on whether to take this time to watch, or to stay in the library and work on homework. I decided that I wanted to watch. I usually didn't watch Isaac's lacrosse practices because he would get embarrassed and tell me he wasn't good.

I watched Scott McCall run from the goalie net, which I don't think you are supposed to do, and tackle player after player. It even looked like he was sniffing them. He was officially a freak, but hey, aren't we all? The next person in line to shoot was Isaac. I could tell he was breathing heavily by the way his shoulders were moving up and down. The whistle blew and Isaac and Scott both began running towards each other. Next thing I knew they were both on the ground in front of each other, breathing heavily. I looked at the other players to gauge their reaction to what was happening, but I realized their attention wasn't on the boys, but the three policemen coming toward them.

They approached Isaac and began talking to him. After a while, they began to take him away. Panic ran through me. They couldn't think he killed his father, could they!

"Isaac!" I screamed. "Wait!" I started running after the police as they loaded him in their police car. Suddenly a strong pair of arms grabbed me.

"Stop it! Isaac!" I struggled against the hands. They held on tighter and spun me around to face Stiles.

"Lucy, calm down." He breathed.

"Why are they taking him?" I screamed. Stiles steadied me.

"They are just questioning him, Lucy. Now calm down." He prodded gently. He released me. I breathed slowly and regained my composure.

"Stiles, please tell your dad it wasn't him. He didn't kill his father." I choked out.

"I will, now uh... Lucy you should go home. And uh, maybe you should forget about him, Lucy. You don't want to get mixed in with Isaac and Derek." Stiles managed to say.

I paused. "Who the hell is Derek?"

"Oh, um, shit, uh... See you in school!" And with that he was running across the parking lot, almost getting hit by Jackson's Porsche in the process.

I ran to my car and shoved the keys in the ignition. I started driving before I even knew where I wanted to go. But I realized where I was heading. I was going to the police station.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I pulled up next to the Beacon Hills police department. It looked rather empty except for a few cop cars. I slammed my car door shut and strode into the building. There was a lady at the front desk.

"Hello, I'd like to see Isaac Lahey." I told her. She nodded.

"Ten minutes is all you get, we are closing soon." She informed me. I nodded and walked to the cell she directed me toward. Isaac was sitting in a corner. I felt his hurt radiating off of him and almost cringed at the pained look on his face. I walked up to him silently and placed my hand gently on his shoulder. He jerked up and met my gaze.  
"What?" He muttered.  
"I know you didn't do it." I told him. He looked at the ground and sighed.  
"They don't." He mumbled.  
"They will. You have no reason, no motive."  
Suddenly he started yelling. "How do you know?! They know what he did to me! THAT is my motive!" He yelled louder. I heard footsteps coming toward us, about to take me away. Isaac was so angry that his whole body was shaking. It was like he was trying to control a beast raging inside him.

"Okay miss, it's time for you to leave." The sheriff said as he eyed the shaking boy wearily. I nodded in defeat and followed the sheriff out.

"He didn't do it, sheriff." I stated quietly.

"Thank you ma'am, but we-"

"He. Didn't. Do. It." I repeated, deathly calm. Now the sheriff began to eye me wearily.

"Ok, um, it's almost closing time so..." The sheriff said awkwardly. I nodded and walked out of the station.

I hopped into my car and I was about to drive away when I saw a familiar blue jeep in the parking lot. It was Stiles' jeep. Stiles was in the car with an attractive looking man. They seemed to be arguing about something. They waited until the sheriff and his backup left the police station, and then they both got out of the car and walked inside. This had to have something to do with Isaac.

I waited a few minutes and then followed them inside. The alarms were going off, and I panicked. I ran to Isaac's cell to find Stiles backed into a corner, the mysterious man standing above them, a deputy laying on the floor, and Isaac shivering in the corner, his face sweaty.

"Isaac?" I whispered tentatively. Three heads snapped in my direction.

I rushed over to Isaac's shaking form and knelt in front of him.

"What happened?" I asked.

Suddenly I was grabbed and wrapped in someone else's arms. I turned around to be faced with the older man.

"Get her out of here Stiles." He ordered, handing me over to Stiles.

"Who are you?" I questioned him.

"That's not something you need to know." He said abruptly.

"The hell it is." I muttered. "Get off of me, Stiles." I said, jabbing him in the gut, causing him to double over. I crossed my arms and stared at the man pointedly.

"You aren't leaving without Isaac are you?" He sighed. I shook my head no.

"We have to leave now. Before the police arrive." He muttered.

"So you are breaking him out?" I questioned. He nodded and prodded me toward the door, Isaac following us silently. He was still shaking and would not look at me.

"What did you see?" Isaac mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, did you see anything?" He asked fervently.

I shook my head, confused, "Should I have?" I asked. This made him stop in his tracks and look me right in the eyes for the first time in days.

"No. You need to leave me alone, Lucy. At least right now." He said the last part as he opened my car door for me. I gave him one last look, then slid into my car and drove away without a second look.

I felt so betrayed. I don't know why I felt this way. It was probably because Isaac was one of the only people who truly wanted me for my friendship. I can still remember the day we met.

_First day of ninth grade:_

_I was new that year. Although I didn't know that many people, you could consider me as rather popular. I began hanging out with people like Lydia, and I'll admit, it felt good to be looked up to by so many nobodys. I was strutting through the hall in a cute little sundress and flip flops. I didn't get far before I started to hear the daily teasing of the jocks. They always picked some poor kid to torment each day. Many of the days, I noticed, they picked on a shy boy named Isaac Lahey. He walked through the hallway in front of me and the names began to be thrown around.  
"Yo gravedigger! Where did you get the bruise? Not from Lacrosse! You don't even play, benchie!" They yelled. Isaac kept his head down and walked right through them.  
"Hey, where do you think you're going?" One boy on the lacrosse team said and grabbed Isaac's shirt and threw him on the ground. Isaac scrambled to get up but he was kneed in the face by another upperclassman. Blood spurted from his nose.  
"Hey, douche!" I yelled at the guy who threw Isaac on the ground.  
"What did you call me?" He said threateningly. Isaac tried to get up again. The boy was about to punch him in the face when I caught his hand before it made contact with Isaac's face.  
"Go to class," I said threateningly, "Before I show all your friends how you can get your ass whooped by a girl."  
He smirked cockily at me. "Try me, hun." I rolled my eyes. There was a crowd beginning to form around us, now._ It's not like I knew any fighting moves, but I did know something that I could do. I_ took my knee and slammed it into his man parts with all the force I could give.  
"Ah!" He yelled, clutching himself. I bent down to get eye to eye with him.  
"No, _you_ try _me_." I whispered to him. I stood up and walked over to Isaac.  
"Thanks." He said quietly. I smiled sympathetically at him.  
"You want me to take you to the nurse?" I asked him. He nodded, smiling as I helped him up and we left the crowd of kids standing there, dumbfounded._

We hung out occasionally after that. My reputation as a popular girl took a downfall, but I was still hit on by dumb jocks, and questioned by people as to why I hung out with Isaac. His rep didn't get much better, but people stopped tormenting him. It was when I found out about his situation at home that we became closer. He started coming in my windows on the nights he was beaten. I would treat his wounds and we would usually talk a little bit. Then he would go back home. Sometimes, if it was bad, he would stay and sleep in my bed while I took the couch.

I grimaced as I remembered his harsh words.

"You need to leave me alone, Lucy."

He has never said something like that to me. Tears threatened to overflow my eyes but I didn't let them. I was not THAT weak. I never let mean words get to me. But the fact that they were from Isaac upset me more than if they were from someone like Lydia Martin, because I knew his words meant something.

I pulled into my driveway and got out of my car. I fumbled for my house key since I was standing in the pouring rain, becoming soaking wet. I finally unlocked my house and stepped into the dark living room. I switched the light switch on, but for some reason the lights didn't come on.

I thought it must be from the storm, until I heard a low hissing noise right above me. On my ceiling, looking straight at me, was a large lizard-looking beast. I screamed and tried to run but I tripped over something in the process and landed on my butt.  
The thing came closer to me, as if it was teasing me. Playing with its food before it went in for the kill. Just as it was about to lunge at me, a large object flew in from my open window and pinned my lizard down. It was thrown off but it just kept coming back at the lizard. The light of the full moon outside let me have a small look at the new creature's face. It was definitely animalistic, with hair on its face, long canine teeth, and glowing red eyes, but for the most part it looked human. The clothing looked vaguely familiar, like I might have seen it earlier that day. The wolfy figure threw the lizard on the ground. It hissed demonically before crawling out of my window, disappearing.  
The animalistic features were gone now and I could clearly see the features of the man who had gone with Isaac before. He was sweating as he turned toward me.  
"That." He said pointing out the window where the lizard disappeared. "That is why you need to stay away from Isaac."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys soooo much for reading! I really would appreciate more reviews, though! I think I'll post the 5th chapter right when I get 21 reviews:) Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 4

"Please tell me what's going on." I breathed. My mind didn't quite wrap around the fact that two supernatural creatures just fought in my living room. The man looked at me once, as if deciding what exactly to tell me.

"Please, the truth." I whispered. He sighed.

"Stay safe." He said, ignoring my plea. Just as he was about to leave I grabbed his muscled arm. He turned his face and looked at me in annoyance.

"I just want to know one thing." I said softly. He didn't say anything but looked at me expectantly.

"Who are you, and.. uh, what are you?" I stuttered as I said the last part. Remembering the creature I saw in his place before.

He shook his head. "That's two questions."

I looked pointedly at him.

He sighed and seemed deep in thought. I thought he was going to just leave, but he caved. "I am a Lycaon." He stated simply. "And my name is Derek Hale."

With that, he was out the window. I looked out and saw him disappear quickly into the shadows. But that wasn't the weirdest part. He was on all fours, like a dog, like an animal.

I breathed deeply and stood up. My whole body was shaking uncontrollably. Lycaon? I ran up to my room and googled the word. The images that appeared were gruesome, and nothing like the thing I saw Derek turn into. I sighed, about to close my laptop when a word from an article caught my eye.

"Werewolf." I whispered to no one.

Isaac's POV

"Isaac, something happened." Derek said, almost guiltily, approaching me as I sat in the abandoned subway train. I perked my ears, looking up at him.

"The thing attacked her yesterday." He said.

"What?!" I sprung up from the seat in rage.

"Calm down, Isaac. I fought it away." Derek put his hand on my shoulder to steady me. I could feel the beast bubbling inside me. "She saw it... and me."

"Oh god, could this get any worse?" I threw my hands in the air.

"You can't leave her out of this anymore, she's already involved. The thing already has her in its sights." He murmured. "Are you going to tell her?" He asked me. I sighed.

"Derek, what will she think of me?" I asked. I didn't think of him as the advice giving type, but he sat down next to me.

"You're the one who knows her Isaac, what do you think she'll do?" He said promptly. I had completely no idea.

"I guess we'll find out." I whispered.

"Find out what?" Erica announced her presence. "What the scrawny little bitch will think of you?" She smiled, bearing her teeth. I whipped my head toward her direction and roared, flashing my yellow eyes. Erica always seemed to like getting me angry. I stalked toward her, ready for a fight, when Derek grabbed me by the neck and slammed me down.

"Enough!" He roared. Boyd entered the room shortly after and calmed Erica down, reasoning with her to stop teasing me.

"I will once he realizes that she's never going to want to go out with him! Don't be delusional, Isaac, you are fucking friendzoned, my friend!" She called as she was being carried out by Boyd. I felt my heart rate pick up and my body started shaking. I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier, claws extending. Suddenly, I pictured Lucy in my mind. The way she would wrap me in her arms, and the way she would rub my back gently to calm me down, and treat my wounds. I opened my eyes back up to see that my claws disappeared, and I didn't shift. Derek was watching me through the whole ordeal.

"Good job." He said gruffly before walking away. I smiled. I actually got a praise from Derek.

"One more thing Isaac, I already told her I am a Lycaon." Derek alerted me, popping his head through the doorway.

"Does she know what Lycaon means?" I asked him. He shrugged. "If not, I'm sure she'll do her research."

Lucy's POV

My alarm clock woke me up and I smelled bacon cooking. I smiled and began to get dressed when suddenly I paused. Wait. My brother is not home. I am the only one in the house. Where the hell is that smell coming from? I grabbed my hairbrush to use as a weapon and slowly but surely made my way downstairs. I peeked around the corner to see Isaac in my kitchen, cooking bacon. I let out the breath I was holding and relaxed my body.

He turned to me as if he felt my presence.

"You want some?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Isaac when did you get here?" I questioned him.

He shrugged. "About an hour ago."

"Look, Isaac I don't want to get caught up in your mood-swing shit." I said rudely. "You said you needed to be left alone anyway, right?" I reminded him. He looked almost embarrassed.

"About that, I'm really sorry." He mumbled. "I need to talk to you though, about... Lycaons." My breath caught in my throat.

"Can we talk somewhere else, though? Somewhere safe?" He asked, looking around cautiously.

"Are you saying my house is not safe?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No where is safe, really, but I need to take you to the safest place." I nodded and followed him out the door. Suddenly, I smacked my forehead.

"Isaac, it's Thursday! I have school, and so do you!" I yelled. He smirked.

"I think you can afford to miss one day, little miss perfect." He teased. I grimaced. "What about you?" I asked.

"Well, I can't simply show up at school considering I'm a wanted fugitive." He reasoned.

"Alright, fine. Let's go." I ordered. I got into the passenger side door and Isaac sped out of my driveway and down the road.

**I hoped you enjoyed! I just finished writing chapter 11:D Spoiler: There is a girl fight in chapter 11, and it does include Lucy!:D Anyway, please please please follow, favorite, and REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

To my surprise, we arrived at an old warehouse. Isaac opened my door for me and I stepped out of the car.

"Follow me." He directed me toward a worn out door, which he promptly opened and disappeared into. I followed closely behind, peering in the dark building, but stopped in my tracks with what I saw. I saw Derek the lycaon, throwing a blonde haired female werewolf into a wall. A boy I knew from school was there, too, watching. His name was Boyd.

"Oh God." I muttered, not knowing what to say. Suddenly Derek and the girl stopped what they were doing and looked at me. The blonde girl that I know from school, Erica, looked angry and Derek looked unsurprised. I turned to Isaac.

"What is this?" I whispered.

"It's who I am now." He murmured back. His face began to change shape. Fangs elongated from his mouth and his features took on an animalistic look to them. His eyes glowed a bright, inhumanly shocking yellow. He shyly looked at me to gauge my reaction. I had no idea what to say at that moment.

"Isaac, I- what are you?" I asked.

"I think you already know that." He said.

"Lycaon?" I asked.

He nodded. "Or werewolf." I looked incredulously at him.

"You need a minute?" He asked. I nodded. My best friend is a werewolf.

"Do you hate me now?" He asked anxiously.

"Isaac, I could never hate you, you're my best friend." I said in a quiet voice. He smiled slightly.

"Friend-zoned" Erica murmured meanly, almost too quiet for me to hear. But I did hear. I also saw the way Isaac's face contorted slightly at Erica's words.

I always had a feeling Isaac wanted something more, but I didn't want to ruin the friendship that we had. Now with him being a werewolf, it didn't seem like it mattered much.

I slowly put my hands on his broad shoulders, which jolted him and caused him to look from the ground at me. I smiled reassuringly and slid my hands down from his shoulders to his hands. I took his hands and placed them on my waist. He turned a light shade of pink. I heard Boyd snicker behind me. I took my own hands off of his, which were still awkwardly holding my waist, and placed them on his neck. Suddenly, he knew what was going on. His face lit up and our lips crashed together. It felt almost perfect, the way our bodies melded. His hands began traveling, going lower, until we heard a clearing of a throat. We separated to see Derek standing there, arms crossed, rolling his eyes.

"Now that that's out of the way," he said exasperatingly, "can we get back to training?"

Isaac chucked and looked at me adoringly before taking his hands off my hips and grabbing my hand. He led me to a seat on the side where I could watch him train.

"So what do you do when you train?" I asked him. He smirked.

"You'll see."

Derek stood at the end of what looked to be an obstacle course. Isaac readied himself at the other end.

"Go!" Derek yelled. Isaac ran toward Derek, executing a perfect flip over the obstacle. He ran up to Derek and was about to land on him when Derek grabbed his chest and slams him into the ground.

"A full frontal attack is what will be expected."

Isaac nodded and tried again, and again, and again. He could never quite get it. I studied their moves and watched the little things like the direction Derek's eyes flicker, and the way his hands twitched. I could see that Isaac's attacks were too direct.

He laid on the ground in pain.

"Are we done? I have about a hundred bones that need healing." Isaac complained. Derek approached him in sympathy and took his arm gently. Suddenly, he took his arm and twisted it so much I heard bone breaking.

"Oh God! Isaac!" I said, rushing over to him. I pushed Derek away and took his arm. Isaac smirked.

"It'll heal, Lucy." And then it did. The bones rearranged themselves and it looked as good as new.

"So you can heal super fast, you have speed, agility, and strength." I confirmed. "What else can you do?"

"Super reflexes, hearing, sight," he added. I watched in amazement as he stood up and brushed himself off. Any human that went through all of that falling and throwing would be in the hospital with a concussion and several broken bones.

"That's amazing." I whispered quietly. He smiled at me and took me in his arms, kissing me gently while Boyd and Erica made groaning noises. Isaac turned to glare at them.

"Let's go." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and he led me out the door and back to his car.

"So where would you like to go, Mr. Werewolf?" I smiled brightly at him. He smiled back at me.

"How about I take you on our first date?"

"I would love that." I murmured, stretching across the seat to kiss him again. He smiled under my lips and I pulled away, leaving a beautiful smile on his lips. Despite the fact that we just became "official" about 2 hours ago, I knew Isaac from all our time as friends. I felt like we were already serious. I loved the way his lips felt on mine.

"So where is our first date going to be?" I breathed.

He chuckled. "You'll see."

We pulled up into the parking lot of a diner. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was cute and simple.

"After you." He smiled, opening the door to the diner for me. I grinned.

"Why thank you."

The server led us to our table for two in a secluded corner.

"What would you like to eat?" Isaac asked. I looked at the menu for a couple of minutes before answering.

"I'll have the mac and cheese." I said smiling up at the server. He wrote my order down and then took Isaac's order of sausage and eggs.

"I'll have that ready for you soon." He said before walking back to the kitchen. I turned my attention to Isaac.

"I didn't know you liked sausage." I grinned flirtatiously at him. He smirked and took my hands in his from across the table.

"I really want to kiss you right now." He murmured.

"Then do it." I breathed.

"Not with so many witnesses." He chuckled.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"When I kiss you, I sort of... Turn a little bit." He blushed a deep red.

"Turn?" I asked again.

"Into a... Wolf. I start growing claws and I can't really control it very well, yet." He replied.

I nodded in agreement. "Well if it makes you feel any better, I really want to kiss you right now, too." I whispered seductively.

He blushed and looked at the ground shyly. Before I could say anything else, the server came with our food.

"Thank you." I told the man as he put my food on the table. He nodded graciously and left us to eat our meal.

"Hey Isaac, what time is it?" I asked.

"Um, 4:00, why?" He answered.

"Just wondering." I mumbled innocently. His eyes narrowed slightly at me but he let it go.

"So, I want to know more about... You know." I said quietly.

Isaac smiled. "What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Are you, Erica, and Boyd the only werewolves in our school?"

Isaac grimaced. "There is one more, Scott McCall." He said the name with distaste. I had a feeling they didn't get along.

"Scott? I never would've guessed." I whispered to myself.

"His friend Stiles also knows about werewolves. Derek said that Scott was bit last year by his crazy, now dead uncle, Peter Hale." Isaac explained.

"Oh wow." I laughed. Isaac laughed lightly.

"Allison Argent also knows about werewolves considering her family are werewolf hunters." Isaac gave me a half smile.

"Oh God, isn't Scott dating her?" I asked.

"Yep." He said simply. I shook my head. That must be complicated.

Isaac and I finished our meal, talking the whole time about werewolves, and the supernatural.

"So what killed your father?" I asked Isaac. He grimaced slightly.

"We just found out that it's called a Kanima. It's a reptilian beast with this paralytic toxin that comes out of its claws ." He growled. I nodded.

"Derek thought it might be Jackson Whittemore, but Jackson was paralyzed by the toxin, which means he now thinks it may be Lydia Martin." He explained I stared open-mouthed at him.

"Lydia was attacked and bit by Derek's uncle, but nothing happened to her. It's like she's immune, but Derek says that's impossible. He said we are going to test her tomorrow at school." He told me. I frowned.

"Test her?" I wondered.

"Have her eat some of the toxin to see if she becomes paralyzed." Isaac clarified. Suddenly something caught his attention. He looked outside the diner window.

"We have to go." He said urgently.

"Why?" I asked, gently touching his arms. He gave an enraged look toward the parking lot, eyes turning yellow.

"Scott is here." He muttered. "He's listening."

I peered out of the window but I couldn't see anything.

"Come on." He growled, dragging me from the table after slapping a $20 bill on it. I hurried to keep up with him as he ran out of the door and into the car. He slammed his door and we sped out of the lot.

"Why is it so bad that Scott knows?" I asked.

"He'll try to stop us. He thinks he's some kind of a friggin hero." Isaac growled, still angry. He gripped the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were white.

"Isaac, calm down." I gently touched him arm. He blinked rapidly as his eyes turned from his regular smoky blue to yellow. The car swerved slightly.

"Isaac?!" The car swerved again.

"Isaac! Pull over!" I yelled. The car slammed to a stop on the side of the road and Isaac closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

"Lucy, I-I'm sorry I just, I can't control my anger right now." He said apologetically.

He looked at me with guilty eyes.

"I'm really sorry, I could've killed you." He hung his head low.

"Oh come on, it's fine." I brushed it off. "Lets get home now, okay? You want me to drive?" I asked comfortingly. He shook his head.

"It's fine, I've got it." Slowly we got back on the road and Isaac began driving again. He drove carefully all the way to my empty house. Empty, I thought. A smile played on my lips.

"What?" Isaac asked as he pulled into the driveway.

I smirked. "Isaac would you like to come inside with me?" I asked him seductively. His eyes nearly fell out of his head as he nodded furiously and scrambled for words.

"Let's go." He said enthusiastically before running out of the car and into my house before me. I chuckled and walked in behind him. As I walked through the door I was welcomed by a pair of warm lips pressing gently against mine. I breathed deeply and jumped into his arms as he carried me up to my bedroom, our lips still attached.

**I've got to say, this is one of my favorite chapters:) Just so you know, no, I won't be writing the intimate/sex scenes. I am not really good at that, for one, and secondly, I want to keep it T rated. So, uh, use your imaginations, I guess;P Haha!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I thoroughly hope that you are enjoying my story! Please, though. Don't be shy to review. I'm kind of sad with the lack of reviews I'm getting:( anyway, please enjoy!:D**

Chapter 6

I laid next to Isaac, both of us looking at the ceiling incredulously.

"Wow." Isaac smiled brightly at me. "I never knew my first time would be with you." He chuckled.

"Same here." I grinned from ear to ear. I slid down and wrapped my arms around Isaac's shirtless torso. He looked down at me with so much intensity I almost had to look away.

"I love you." He said with furiosity. "I know it's soon, but I have loved you for a while now."

"I love you too." I mumbled while my lips were pressed against his stomach. He groaned and pulled me back up to him, meeting my lips with his. He started feeling around.

"Again?" I asked. He smirked devilishly. "Damn, you've got stamina." I grinned as we sank back under the covers.

I felt heavy breathing next to me.

"You finally tired Isaac?" I teased. He rolled his eyes and took my naked body in his arms, wrapping them around me tightly.

"Did I mention that I freaking love you?" He whispered. I smiled.

"How long have you loved me?" I asked him curiously. He took a moment to ponder my question.

"Since the first night I came into your room. Do you remember?" He asked. I nodded. Like I could forget.

_I was sleeping soundly in my bed when suddenly a rapping noise sounded from my window. It shook me awake. I looked over and saw a figure balancing on the branch of a large tree next to my window. It reached over and tapped on my window again. Quietly, so I didn't wake my brother, I got out of bed and tip toed to my window. I opened it just a crack and bent down to talk through it._

_"Who is it?" I whispered fearfully._

_"It's Isaac." The figure whispered back. I frowned and opened my window all the way for him to come into. He leaped inside, causing a slight noise, but not enough to wake Darren._

_"Why are you here?" I asked him._

_"Well," he shrugged, "you said we should hang out sometime so..."_

_"Isaac." I warned, wanting the truth._

_"Um, well I didn't know where to go, so I just decided to come here." He mumbled to the ground._

_"What about your own home?" I said a bit sarcastically._

_"My dad... I-I can't really," He stuttered. It was then that he pulled up his sleeve, showing me glass stuck inside his arm as well as a bruise on his thigh._

_"Isaac... Did your father do this?" I asked him quietly. He closed his eyes._

_"Isaac?" I asked again._

_"Yes. He did." He admitted. I nodded carefully._

_"Why don't I help you clean this up?" I offered. He nodded in return. I got my first aid kit and began using tweezers to pluck the glass pieces out. He winced every time I pulled one. After all signs of glass were gone, I applied some peroxide to the injury and bandaged it up._

_Isaac looked me right in the eye. "Thank you." He said._

_"Of course." I replied._

That memory was still felt fresh in my mind.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded with a smile. I frowned slightly. That was definitely not when I realized I had feelings for him. It was probably the first time he took off his shirt, but hey, can you blame me?

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I smiled back. We laid there in each other's naked arms for a couple minutes longer, just feeling the warmth and love. Suddenly, Isaac sat up.

"What time is it?" He demanded.

I looked over at my clock.

"9:00pm, why?" I asked.

"Aw damn, I was supposed to be at the pack meeting at 7:00! It was about Lydia." He told me nervously. "Derek's going to kill me."

"Well," I comforted, "You were a bit busy."

He smiled brightly at me and kissed my forehead before untangling himself from me and standing up. He searched for his boxers and slid them on. I found my bra and panties and put those on. My shirt was too ripped open to put back on. Isaac saw me throw it away and blushed.

"Here." He said, handing me his shirt. I smiled and slipped it over my head. Suddenly, there was frantic knocking at the door. Without thinking about our current clothing situation, we both ran downstairs and Isaac ripped open the door.

Standing there, eyes bugging out of his head at the sight of us, was Derek. Behind him were Erica and Boyd, sharing smirks.

"Um, hey." I mumbled stupidly.

Derek ignored me and turned to Isaac.

"This is why you missed the pack meeting? We thought something happened to you!" He said furiously.

"Uh-I'm sorry I uh, lost track of time." Isaac stammered. This caused Erica to choke on her laughter.

"Yeah you did big boy. When you were sticking your-"

"Erica!" Derek snapped. "Enough!"

Erica silenced herself but still wore a smirk.

"When I make a pack meeting, I expect you to show up, Isaac. Not fool around with some girl." Derek addressed him with anger.

"Excuse me?" I began. "Why don't you go take that stick out of your ass and actually enjoy life for once?" I sassed him. Isaac watched wide-eyed for Derek's reaction while Erica and Boyd snickered.

"I can't take you seriously until you put some pants on." He shot back. I rolled my eyes.

"Tomorrow morning before school, Isaac. Be there." Derek demanded before turning around and leaving. Erica and Boyd followed him, but not before Erica turned around to give us one last glance. Although the glance she gave me seemed more like a glare.

Isaac and I closed the door.

"So how does Derek know it's Lydia?" I asked.

Isaac shook his head. "I don't know. Derek said immunity doesn't happen, so if she isn't a werewolf, and she isn't dead, she must be the Kanima." He explained. I nodded.

"But you never know if immunity isn't possible or not. Just because Derek's never heard of it..." I trailed off. Isaac shrugged.

"I don't know. Do you want to get some sleep before school tomorrow?" he asked, offering his hand.

"Sure." I smiled at him, taking his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up at about 5:00. Isaac didn't have to go to Derek's for another hour, so I decided to make him breakfast. I snuck out of his tight grasp and made my way carefully downstairs. I was still wearing only his shirt.

I began to fry up some bacon and eggs. I was scrambling the eggs when I felt large arms wrap around my waist and a head rest on my shoulder.

"I love when you wear my shirt." He whispered. I turned around to face him. He was wearing only boxers on his lanky body.

"I love when you wear no shirt." I whispered back. He wraps his arms around my waist and pressed his lips against mine. I could feel his smile under my lips and I smiled too as we continued our make out session.

Suddenly I smelled burning.

"Oh crap." I broke away from him to turn off the stove. The eggs were almost black.

"It's okay," he grinned. "I like bacon."

He walked over to the plate of cooked bacon and before I knew it, it was all gone.

"Now what will I eat?" I complained jokingly. He smiled. "I'll pick you up your regular at Wawa on my way back from Derek's meeting." He assured me.

"Okay. Now go get dressed, you'll have to be there soon." I ordered him. He nodded and ran upstairs, changing quickly and then running back down.

"I'll be back to drive you to school!" He called out before leaving and closing the door behind him. I sighed. Alone again. I went upstairs to start getting ready. I straightened my hair to the point where I could smell it burning, and applied a good amount of makeup. I got dressed in tight black jeggings and and a tight white T-shirt. I grabbed Isaac's leather jacket and slipped it on over my outfit. The sleeves were too long, so I rolled them up and checked myself out in the mirror. I was ready for school, so all I needed to do was wait for Isaac to come back, which should be in about 5 minutes.

I trotted down the steps two at a time and launched myself at the couch, landing perfectly. I turned on the TV and began watching spongebob.

There was a knocking at my front door.

"Luce, I'm back but I forgot my key." Isaac called through the door. I giggled and went up to the door.

"What's the password?" I teased.

"Lucy come on, it's cold." He pleaded.

"I don't know if I should let you in." I chuckled.

"I have your breakfast." He reminded me.

"Fine." I mumbled, opening the door for him. He greeted me with a kiss.

"How was the meeting?" I asked him lightly. He grimaced and handed me my food.

"Fine." He said simply.

"What's your plan?" I asked him.

"You don't need to know that." He snapped.

"Alright then... You ready to drive me to school?" I decided to brush off his jerkiness.

"Yeah let's go." He muttered before turning and walking back out the door.

We drove to school in silence.

"So, how did you become, uh, not a fugitive?" I asked him.

Isaac smiled sadistically. "I just changed the mind of a key witness."

His change in mood ever since the meeting with Derek made me rather nervous.

We pulled into the parking lot and Isaac walked me to my locker. The now-exonerated fugitive was given many stares and snarks. I received even more stares from people in the hallways due to Isaac's leather jacket covering my T-shirt. Isaac walked proudly through the hallway with his arm around my shoulders. I wish I could share some of his new found self-confidence. I avoided all of the stares and glares thrown in my direction.

"Hey Lucy!" I heard someone call to me as I opened my locker. It was Stiles. He approached me with a lop-sided smile before meeting Isaac's eyes. His smile changed to a nervous glare.

"Isaac." He mumbled.

"Stiles." Isaac growled back.

I ignored the tension between the two.

"Hey Lucy, do you have the lab papers?" Stiles asked me. I nodded and handed them to him.

"Thanks." He smiled. I was about to say something when Isaac interrupted.

"I've got gym, I'll see you later, Luce." He said before pecking me on the lips. I smiled at him and watched him walk away until Stiles started talking again.

"So, you two are...?" He asked tentatively. I nodded, smirking slightly. He sighed. "So you know everything now?"

"I wouldn't say everything, but I know enough." I answered him honestly.

"Then you know Derek's plan?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, for the most part." I mumbled. I could tell Stiles was only talking to me to get information.

"Look Lucy, I know that you an Isaac are like lovers or something, but you have to believe me, it's not Lydia." He said fervently. I looked at him for a moment before turning back to my locker and began getting books out of it.

"And why are you telling me?" I asked him.

"So you can help us." He whispered.

I whipped around. "What?" I questioned him. "Stiles Isaac is my boyfriend. You expect me to like, shoot him?"

"No! Maybe try to convince him not to? Or just help us keep Lydia safe? Please Lucy, do you want to see them kill an innocent person?" He begged me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, Lydia Martin is innocent." I said sarcastically. Stiles didn't say anything back. He just look at me with pleading eyes. I sighed.

"Fine. We'll talk during chemistry." I told him. He nodded and ran away. probably to find Scott. I walked to English, thanking God when I saw a substitute. I had been so caught up in other things that I forgot to finish my homework.

"You will be handing in your homework tomorrow." The substitute teacher confirmed. I sighed in relief. I had to stop slacking just because I found out my boyfriend is a werewolf. My A average in chemistry is slipping down to a B-, and if I don't get my act together, it will go lower than that.

I managed to survive through English, and I walked hurriedly to Chemistry, not wanting to run into Isaac in the hallway.

I stumbled into the classroom and saw Scott talking to Stiles at my table. I ran over to them.

"You know the plan?" Stiles asked me. I could tell he didn't think I'd tell them.

"They are going to try to get Lydia to eat the Kanima poison." I whispered fervently. Scott looked at me in surprise. Stiles smiled a huge, open-mouthed smile.

"Yay! You're on our side now!" I rolled my eyes. Lydia strolled in the classroom just then.

"Keep Isaac and Erica away from her." Stiles whispered. I nodded in agreement. I couldn't believe I was going against Isaac like this, but I figured that if I was going to be involved in all of this, I might as well do what I think is right.

Suddenly Isaac and Erica strolled into the room.

I took my seat next to Stiles while Allison ran to sit next to Lydia. Isaac and Erica sat with each other, which shouldn't bother me, but it did. I sent a glance in Isaac's direction to see that he was staring at me with intensity. I quickly turned around and faced the front of the classroom.

"Today we will be doing labs while switching partners." Mr Harris announced. I mentally cursed, while Stiles cursed out loud.

"Don't let Isaac sit next to Lydia." Stiles whispered to me. I nodded. I peeked out of the corner of my eye to see Isaac looking at me, eyes narrowed. He definitely heard the encounter Stiles and I just had. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, partners on the right, move up one table." Harris announced. I scrambled to get up and sat next to Lydia.

"Hey Lydia." I smiled at her. She gave me a look and a fake smile.

"Hi." She said before beginning to mix chemicals. I helped her put each chemical in the vial. I looked behind me and realized that the next person who would be with Lydia would be Isaac. I mentally cursed myself again.

"Okay class, switch again." Harris called out. Isaac sat up, waiting to take my seat, but I didn't get up.

"When I say switch Lucy, that means you, too." Harris said annoyedly to me.

"Well, I mean, I thought maybe I'd stay here to um, better understand the wonders of chemistry and uh..." I tried to think of anything.

"Lucy." Mr Harris warned. I got out of my seat grumbling and sat next to Erica.

"Nice try, bitch." She growled.

I narrowed my eyes and looked at her. "I will do what I think is right." I spat at her. "I won't condone murdering an innocent person just because my boyfriend thinks it's right."

"Ouch, that hurts. But what if she's not innocent?" Erica spat back at me.

"You don't know that." I muttered.

"We will." She pointed to Isaac as he gave Lydia the edible crystal. She was about to pop it in her mouth. I realized that Isaac must have put the toxin on the crystal.

"Lydia!" Scott yelled out, interrupting class.

"Mr. McCall?" Harris questioned. Scott blushed and sat back down.

"Sorry." He mumbled. I watched open-mouthed as Lydia put the paralytic poison in her mouth. A couple seconds went by. Nothing happened. I sighed, feeling defeated.

Did this mean she was the Kanima? I looked to Stiles and Scott helplessly. They had the same looked on their faces.

The bell rang to signal the end of class. Allison grabbed Lydia from next to Isaac and ran out of class with her. Isaac got out of his seat and began to follow them. I glanced at Scott and Stiles and they motioned for me to distract him. I raced up to catch up to Isaac, Scott and Stiles listening from around the corner.

I grabbed Isaac's arm and he turned around, about to punch his attacker until he realized it was me.

"Lucy, are you with them?" He whispered angrily.

"Isaac you can't just kill her with no proof." I begged him.

He narrowed his eyes. "We've got proof." He muttered.

"What if she is immune to the bite and the toxin?" I challenged him. He shook his head.

"Stay out of the way, Lucy." He warned me. I looked at him angrily for a moment before taking off his leather jacket I was wearing and handing it to him.

"You too." I muttered before walking away and around the corner. Scott and Stiles were waiting there.

"Harsh." Stiles mumbled. I rolled my eyes and peeked back around the corner at Isaac. His back was to me, but his head was down and he gripped the jacket tightly before storming down the halls.

I did feel bad. Isaac and I just had sex last night, for crying out loud. I'd be upset too if he did that to me, but I already told Scott I was on his side.

"We need to get Lydia to Scott's house." Stiles told me as he and I ran to the library. We met Lydia, Allison and Jackson there and we all took off running down the hallway.

Lydia asked a number of annoying questions while we stuffed her in Stiles' Jeep and drove to Scott's house.

When we arrived there, Stiles locked the door twice and put a chair in front of it, gaining questioning stares from Lydia.

"Lydia, let's go upstairs, I need to talk to you." Jackson mumbled. They went upstairs and disappeared into a room. Stiles breathed deeply.

"Uh, guys?" Allison said worriedly, "look outside." Stiles and I peeked out the window. My breath caught in my throat as I saw Derek standing in front of the house, along with Erica, Boyd... And Isaac.

"Shit." I whispered as we quickly closed the window curtains. Stiles called Scott frantically, leaving a message.

"God he better get his wolf-ass down here." Stiles muttered.

"Why don't you shoot one of them?" Stiles addressed Allison. She picked up her crossbow.

"Which one?" She asked nervously.

"Derek?" Stiles suggested.

"Stiles, if Scott can catch an arrow I'm sure Derek could."

"Okay fine, shoot one of the other three." I sent him a glare but he didn't see me.

"You mean other two." Allison corrected.

I looked at her confused. "No Allison, other _three_." I told her. Stiles peeked out the window.

"Where the hell is Isaac?"

Suddenly there was a roar behind us and Isaac grabbed Allison, pushing her to the ground. He shoved Stiles onto the ground as well. That only left me.

I tried to fight him, swinging my foot around to kick him. He grabbed my foot in midair.

"I'm sorry." He muttered as he pulled my foot upward, causing me to fall on my butt. He turned around to leave.

"So am I." I growled. I launched myself at him and landed on his back. He tried to grab me off but I was just out of distance. That gave Allison enough time to run out of the room to warn Lydia.

Isaac finally grabbed hold of my legs and pulled me off his back. He gave me a pained look before dropping me on the ground and running out of the room. I crawled over to Stiles.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Come on!" He yelled. We ran out of the room in time to see Scott knocking Isaac unconscious. I cringed slightly. Scott opened the door and threw a paralyzed Erica and an unconscious Isaac at Derek's feet.

"I think I know why you keep refusing me Scott." Derek said. "You're already an alpha. Of your own pack." He explained. A smile then appeared on his face. "But you know you can't beat me."

"We can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott told him. Sirens were heard in the distance.

Derek was about to say something when suddenly the Kanima crawled onto Scott's roof. It hissed at us before launching itself into the darkness.

"Oh crap." I mumbled. Derek gave me a livid look.

"Can anyone tell me what _the hell_ is going on?" Lydia came running onto the front porch. Mine and Scott's eyes met.

"Jackson." He whispered. My eyes widened slightly. If we hadn't helped Lydia, she would be a dead innocent person. I returned my gaze to Derek. Glaring pointedly at him.

"Take them out of here." He said, motioning for Boyd to get Isaac and Erica. Boyd scooped them up.

My eyes followed Isaac. His body looked so lifeless. It worried me.

"You didn't kill him, did you, Scott?" I asked.

"No of course not." He assured me. I gained another glare from Derek before the four of them were gone. They all disappeared in the forest, Derek taking Isaac in his arms and Boyd taking Erica.

"I have to get home." I mumbled. I then looked to Stiles. "Drive me?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go." He said. We got into his crappy Jeep and started heading for my house.

"Stiles, do you think Isaac will forgive me?" I asked quietly.

"That jerk should be worrying on whether you'll forgive him." Stiles comforted me. I sighed.

"Yeah..." Then I perked up. "Yeah... Yeah you're right! He tried to kill an innocent girl!" I said, more so speaking to myself rather than Stiles. Stiles only nodded his head.

"We're here." He said after a while. I thanked him for the ride and exited the car.

As I opened my door, I immediately knew Isaac was here. I trotted up the stairs and walked into my room.

"Hey." A weak voice croaked out shyly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Get out." I demanded. "Just leave."

"Please Lucy, I'm sorry." He whispered again. He sat up from his lying position on my bed and patted the space next to him. I sighed and sat there.

I looked up at him with an accusing glare.

"Look, Derek told me it had to be her. I was only trying to protect you, Luce. I didn't want it to hurt you." He mumbled. My tough demeanor faltered as his voice cracked with emotion. "I can't believe what you do to me." I growled before gently reaching my hand out and rubbing his back in circles. He sighed in content and leaned into my touch. I brought my lips to his and we stayed there, lips touching gently, for a couple moments.

"Sorry to interrupt." Derek coughed loudly. We separated immediately to see Derek standing in my room.

I stood up and wiped my lips.

"Nothing was going to happen." I muttered. Isaac looked up at me. "Nothing?" He asked sorrowfully.

Derek rolled his eyes at the same time I did.

"I wanted to tell Isaac that there is a training session right now." Derek demanded. Isaac looked helplessly at me.

"Go," I told him. "I'll be here when you get back."

He nodded and gave me a quick kiss before following Derek out the window. I sighed. I laid down in bed. I wasn't sure how things got so messed up so quickly between Isaac and I. I also didn't know why I forgave him so quickly, either.

When I'm around Isaac, I just feel the need to love him, and protect him, and help him whenever he needs it. I debated about whether I should stay up and wait for him, or sleep. I yawned, and suddenly sleep sounded like the better option. I buried myself under blankets and rested my head on my pillow before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Isaac's POV

"You better as hell be dumping her ass." Erica muttered to me as I walked into the abandoned station with Derek. I rolled my eyes.

"Still bitter, Erica? Can't feel your legs yet?" I smirked at her, she growled, but didn't make a move to attack me since my observation was actually correct. Boyd gave me a look with his eyes that said give it a rest.

"If you are done," Derek said annoyedly, "We need to talk about the Kanima. If it's not Lydia, and it's not Jackson, then who is it?" Derek demanded to all of us. I looked at the ground and blushed.

"Isaac, what are you not telling me?" Derek growled, eyes narrowed. I gulped. "Well, I saw Stiles, Scott, Allison and Lucy discussing something before. I think Lucy might know." I told him. He forced it out of me, being my alpha.

"Would she tell you if you asked?" Derek demanded. I shook my head. "Doubt it. She's kind of on their side." I told him. Erica snorted. "Some mate she is."

Derek gave her a simple eye roll while I clutched my hands into a fist and glared at her.

"What?" She said innocently, "She is keeping secrets from you and she is helping _them. _I don't know why you bother with the slut, Isaac." She said in disgust. I growled but let it go and ignored her for the rest of the meeting. At the end of the meeting, Derek motioned for me to talk to him in the train. I nervously agreed and Derek closed the door behind me.

"Isaac, I want you to bring her here." Derek told me. I looked at him questioningly. He continued. "If we gain her trust, we may be able to get your little mate on our side again. We need to know who that Kanima is." I nodded understandingly. "Now go be a man and apologize to her." Derek ordered me. I smirked slightly and ran out of the warehouse, heading for Lucy's house.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I awoke to arms around me while one hand rubbed up and down my bare stomach, and the other hand was stroking my hair. I smiled and reached over to grasp the hand on my belly and keep it right where it was.

"You're beautiful, and amazing, and-"

"Nice try, Isaac." I mumbled sleepily. I looked at the clock. It was currently 2:00am, which I didn't mind a whole lot considering tomorrow was Saturday.

Isaac turned my body to face him. He was laying next to me, so close that our bodies felt like one. He looked into my eyes before moving his head down and gently kissing my neck. I knew what he was trying to do, but I still groaned as he placed kisses all over my neck and chin. Despite knowing what he wanted, I still leaned into his touch.

"Isaac I'm still mad at y-" He cut me off by bringing his lips back up to mine. I thought about fighting it, about not letting him get his way, but I just decided to let it happen. I couldn't stop it even if I wanted to, which I didn't. I brought my hands up to his hair and tangled them in it.

"It's still not going to happen, Isaac." I mumbled against his lips. The boy looked at me with desire. "God, you're horny." I growled.

He broke off from my lips and went lower, pulling my shirt up slightly and placing kisses down my stomach. I groaned in pleasure.

"I hate you." I groaned, grabbing his face and pulling it close to mine as I ripped off his shirt, then mine. Together we loved each other with intensity. My anger was forgotten with the simple touch of his lips. Oh, the things he could make me do.


	9. Chapter 9

**I found a picture of what I imagine Lucy looks like! This is her in a nutshell, except she has bright green eyes, not blue:) Check it out, please!:D**

**To find the pic since I can't post the url here, type in GOOGLE: Sariah Lockhart Snow**

**It should be the first pic of a girl with brown hair outside in snow:) Thanks!**

Chapter 9

Have you ever felt that you never fit in anywhere? That you haven't really existed anywhere or stood out in any way? That's what I felt. I felt like I belonged in Isaac's arms, but not here as we walked into Derek's abandoned train station.

"Isaac, she hates me. I don't want to go in there." I whined. He chuckled.

"Just stand your ground, I'll protect you." He smirked. He closed his hand around mine and together we walked into my hell.

"Are you kidding me, Isaac?!" I heard Erica scoff as we walked right into training. She was in wolf form and looked completely lethal. "You brought that?" She growled, staring me down. I kept my ground, though.

"You know, for someone who hates Lydia so much, I can really see the bitchy resemblance." I commented innocently. She snarled.

"What's wrong, Erica? Want me to call Allison down here to paralyze you again?" I snarked again at her. Isaac was surprised by my sudden change of demeanor. I would not let her walk all over me.

"Lucy," Derek warned. Erica was breathing heavily and glaring at me.

I chuckled humorlessly, "I thought you were psychic, Erica." I said that, remembering what Allison told me about how she took her out.

"That's it." Erica roared and barreled towards me. My eyes widened and I started running. I looked behind me and saw Isaac and Erica fighting. Despite the fact that they are both about as experienced as each other, Isaac knocked her out with ease, earning a look of approval from Derek.

"And that," Derek said, pointing to Erica, "Is why you should never lose your cool in a fight." He was telling Isaac and Boyd this. "Erica was fighting purely out of anger, which made her lose her head. Isaac's head was clear and he was thinking clearly the whole time." Derek explained. Boyd and Isaac nodded together. Derek picked up Erica's body and put her on a train bench to recover.

Suddenly, Derek's eyes found me. "You, the human, you ran away." He said. I blushed.

"Also something you should never do." He frowned.

"Well, a werewolf was about to rip her throat out, Derek. What should she do?" Isaac said annoyedly.

"Defend herself." He stated calmly. This piqued my interest.

"And how do I do that?" I asked. Derek gave me a once-over.

"I'm going to teach you." He stated. That not only surprised me, but Isaac and Boyd almost fell off the wooden ceiling poles they were sitting on.

"I get to train with them?" I asked in wonder. Derek nodded his head. "Yes, but don't get so excited. After all, you're human." Derek said with a smirk. Isaac looked at Derek incredulously.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Isaac ranted to Derek. "She cannot train _with_ us!" He exclaimed. "And why not?" I questioned, hands on my tiny hips. Isaac looked at me and rolled his eyes, practically scoffing. "Lucy you're a human. We could break you." He muttered as if it should have been obvious. I raised my eyebrows threateningly. "No! No, I didn't mean it like that, Luce!" Isaac corrected himself. "It's just that you're so... Breakable."

"She's already got _you_ whipped." Derek commented to Isaac. I turned to him and gave Derek a knowing smile before turning back to Isaac.

"Worried I'll kick your ass?" I teased. Isaac frowned. "Not at all."

"Good," I smiled. "When can I start?" Derek shrugged. "I guess we could start now. Just you and Isaac, though. Boyd, you pay attention to what I'm showing her. These moves are the ones that the hunters use." Derek directed. Isaac looked disgusted.

"You're showing her how to become a hunter?" He growled. Derek shook his head. "I'm teaching her how to survive as a human in our world since she is now a part of it."

I was a part of something. I finally had people who cared dearly about me. I finally felt like I belonged here, where I wanted to be. Although Erica didn't make me feel very at home, I still loved it here. I smiled inwardly.

"What's so funny?" Derek commented, looking at me in confusion.

"Nothing... funny. Just, happy." I told him, smiling even bigger. He rolled his eyes and walked over to a large box. "What's that?" I asked him. He paused. He reached inside, pulling out two knives. "Defense." He said before pulling out a lethal looking crossbow. "And offense."

I smiled in anticipation and noticed Isaac's worried look. "Isaac, I'll be fine." I told him comfortingly. He sighed. "I don't want you anywhere near a fight, Lucy. But now I see that's inevitable."

I put my fingers gently under his chin and brought his face up to look at mine. "I can take care of myself." I whispered. It didn't seem to comfort him. It only made him more jumpy as Derek brought the box of weapons over to us.

"Take your pick." He told me. I smiled like a child on Christmas morning and bent down to pick up the two knives.

"I won't always be able to keep a crossbow on me. These are more practical." I explained. He smirked for a second before it disappeared.

"Okay we can start with he knives. You two," He said, motioning for Isaac and I. "Over here." We walked into the middle of the station. A nice open space to train. Derek handed me the knives.

"What you need to know about these, is that they can only really harm a werewolf if they go into the heart. Same with the Kanima." He explained to me. I nodded. "If you stab and take it out, it will heal, even if it's in the heart. It can't heal though, until it is taken out. If you leave it in the heart long enough, the target will die." He continued.

"Does that go for the Kanima as well?" I asked curiously. Derek looked at the ground. "I don't know. I don't know how to kill it." He said quietly. I nodded in understanding. Derek suddenly picked his head up and continued like nothing happened. "With knives, you will have to get in close because they are so short. Sometimes you may have to dodge claws and teeth." With those final words, Derek glanced at Isaac. I followed his gaze. Isaac looked at us both, knowing what the plan was going to be.

"Damnit." Isaac said simply. I chuckled.

"Isaac, you be the enemy werewolf, Lucy, you attack him." Derek ordered. "Some rules apply since this is only training. No stabbing in the heart, or clawing , for that matter." He turned to Isaac pointedly. "No keeping the knife in for more than five seconds." He said addressing me. I paused. _Keeping_ the knife in? I had to _put _the knife in? _  
_

"Wait, I have to stab Isaac?" I suddenly felt queasy.

"Relax, he'll heal." Derek said. "Plus, we do much worse to him in training." Isaac thought for a moment, but then nodded his head in agreement. I sighed.

"Okay. Lucy. Here are some positions." Derek began showing me ways to hold the knife to keep a good grip, how to plunge it in so it could do some real damage, and, of course, how to also use them for defense.

He put Isaac and I in front of each other. I had my knives while Isaac had nothing. I almost felt bad. Until he turned. His fangs gleamed and his claws were extended.

"GO!" Derek yelled, signaling us to start. I didn't know what to do. I held the knife the way Derek showed me and ran to plunge it into Isaac. He grabbed my wrist before I got the knife to his shoulder. The grip he had wasn't as tight as I thought it would be. It was actually rather gentle. He looked at me with pity in his eyes as I tried to use my other hand to slam my other knife into him. He grabbed that hand as well, leaving me at his mercy.

I thought Derek would stop the fight, seeing as I was basically defeated, but he just nodded to me from the sidelines, telling me to continue. I rolled my eyes. Continue what? Suddenly I got an idea. I let my left hand go limp, dropping the knife. It clattered to the floor. Isaac looked at me questioningly, eyes still glowing yellow. I tried to look innocent. Quickly, I let my right hand drop the other knife.

What Isaac didn't know, was that while he was holding my wrists, I was slowly using my left foot to take my sandal off of my right foot. I grab the handle of the knife in between my toes before it clattered to the ground next to the other knife. I swung my foot up, stabbing the knife into Isaac's stomach using my flexible toes. Now I was actually grateful for my monkey toes.

Isaac released my wrists and fell to the ground. He cringed as he pulled the knife from his stomach and turned back to human form. I glanced over at Derek. He gave me a quick nod of approval. I smiled brightly and turned to the now-standing Isaac.

"That was impressive." He breathed. "But you have freakish toes."

I brought my lips to his and we stayed like that for a few moments before Derek began talking.

"We will have more training tomorrow. The full moon is coming up." He stated. Isaac and Boyd nodded. I looked into the train to see that Erica was still passed out.

"Hey Derek," Boyd asked, "How did you know so much about those weapons?"

"You have to know your enemies." He said simply. "Including the things they will try to kill you with."

Boyd nodded understandingly. Suddenly, Derek perked up, as if he heard something. He grumbled and rolled his eyes and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked him quickly. He turned to me and he was not happy with whatever he was about to say. "I'm going to a gay club." He growled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I just want to give another thanks to all of my AMAZING reviewers! You know who you are who review on EVERY FRIGGING CHAPTER. I'm sorry that's just awesome. You make me want to continue this story for like 100,000,000 chapters!**

**Speaking of that, I decided that I WILL MOST LIKELY do a sequel to this story! This story will end at the end of season 2 and the sequel will start BEFORE the beginning of season 3. (It will start right before the whole 4 months break thing:D)**

**I love all your support, and since I finally finished the last chapter of this story, (Chapter 20 or 21, I believe, will be the last one,) I want to start brainstorming for the sequel:)**

**EVERYONE, RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU WANT LUCY TO BECOME A WOLF! Okay, well don't raise your hand because the people around you might think you are on something, but just review and tell me! I don't know if I should eventually make her a wolf, or have her stay on team human? PLEASE TELL ME YOUR OPINION! Thank you and peace out suckers!**

**ANYWAY...**

"Another person was murdered last night." Isaac sighed as he looked at his phone. "By the kanima." I buried my face in his neck. I didn't want to deal with this right now.

We were laying in my bed while the sun was slowly emerging over the horizon. The signal that another hellish day was to come, and more innocent people were going to be murdered.

"We don't know who it is, though." Isaac sighed, maybe a little too dramatically. "Yeah." I squeaked guiltily. Isaac looked down at me and frowned. "If we did, we probably could have taken it out long ago. I think it's better that that thing dies rather than more innocent people, don't you?" He said accusingly. I suddenly realized what he was doing.

"What are you trying to pull, Isaac?" I whispered. He just focused a stern stare on me. "I told Scott I'd keep it a secret so he could handle it." I whispered again.

"Yeah? And what good is that doing, Lucy?" Isaac demanded firmly. He showed me a picture of a body with claw marks up its chest due to the kanima. "People are still dying. Still being killed by this.. This thing." I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the body.

"Are you saying that dead man is my fault, Isaac? Are you trying to make me feel guilty for trusting Scott?" I sniffled a little bit. Isaac's stern face faltered, but he still pushed the subject.

"What you know can save so many lives, Lucy. Derek knows what he is doing." Isaac replied gently. I frowned and got out of the bed. I turned to him and looked at him with betrayal. "I get it, Isaac. This is an interrogation."

"Why won't you just tell us who the Kanima is?!" He yelled at me, getting out of the bed. I glared at him. "Because we don't want you guys getting in the way, Isaac! We know Derek will kill whoever it is!" I yelled right back. Isaac growled. "When did it become 'we'?"

"When I started thinking for myself in this whole thing!" I told him. "I'm not not just your helpless little human anymore! I am trying to help and do what I think is right!" Isaac looked incredulously at me as I said this "You think you're helping?..." He shook his head in amazement. "Lucy you don't know what the hell you are doing! You think you are strong but the only fighting experience you have is from Derek! And you don't even trust him enough to let him help." His voice got softer after that. "To let _us_ help."

I glared at him for saying all those things. "Leave." I practically growled the order. He looked sad but nodded in agreement. He opened the window.

Before jumping out, he looked back at me as if to ask me if this was what I really wanted. I kept my emotionless expression as he turned back and jumped out the window.

I sighed and fell back on my bed with grief. I didn't know what the hell I was doing lately. I just hoped I wasn't trusting the wrong people for the job of stopping Jackson, and I hoped I wasn't putting too much faith in myself. According to Isaac, I was weaker than I thought.

* * *

I didn't know why I was doing this. As I walked to what could lead me to certain death, I thought about Isaac's words. I was weak, but not for long. I was going to become stronger.

"Lucy?" Allison said as she answered her door. I grimaced. I had hoped that she wouldn't know about this. "Hi, Allison. Is your dad there?" I smiled sweetly at her. She looked confused. "Uh, yeah, one sec." She said to me, not taking her eyes off me as she walked away.

"Uh, dad?" She called uncertainly upstairs. "You have a... visitor?" She stuttered. He appeared at the top of the steps with an older looking man, probably Allison's grandfather. They both gave me a once-over as her father walked down the stairs.

"May I help you?" He asked me questioningly. I held out my hand. "Hi, Mr. Argent, I'm Lucy. I go to school with Allison." I told him. "I wanted to offer you a proposition about the Kanima." I blurted out. He looked at me in surprise. I looked up to see Grandpa Argent looking at me with raised eyebrows.

Mr. Argent looked over at Allison, who was watching us with horror. "Why don't we talk in the basement?" He offered, beckoning for me and the grandpa to follow him. Allison gave me one last curious glance before I disappeared into the basement with her father and grandfather.


	11. Chapter 11

**Heehee:) Two chapters in one day. I felt like being nice:D,Do you love me? I hope so!;D So... Here is that catfight you've been waiting for!:P**

"And in exchange for this, you will help us with the Kanima?" Gerard confirmed to me. I nodded, feeling guilty all of a sudden.

"Do you know who the Kanima is?" Chris asked me. I shook my head furiously. I couldn't just keep that information from Isaac but tell them. I had made Scott a promise. Gerard watched me with suspicious eyes, but then nodded, confirming that I was telling the truth.

"I must say this is tempting. Especially since our little trainee upstairs is not very cooperative." Gerard smiled eerily at me. Chris gave him a look of annoyance. "I don't want Allison in this yet, Gerard." He quipped. Gerard just held his hands up in surrender but kept the smug look on his face.

"I think this may work, Lucy." Chris told me. "If you come every Tuesday and Thursday, you'll train with us, and in exchange, you come with us on our hunting parties and help us with the Kanima." I looked at him in surprise, never actually thinking they would agree to this bogus idea. When they asked about my knowledge about werewolves, I had basically told them the truth. How I was attacked by the Kanima and saved by Derek Hale. Gerard hadn't liked that story. I just didn't mention my relationship with Isaac.

I walked up the stairs of their basement and started toward the front door when Allison stepped in my way. "What the hell are you doing, Lucy?" She demanded. I looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you trying to become a hunter?" She asked. I shook my head. "Of course not. I am a human, and without training, I won't survive long in this world." I explained to her. "Do they know that? That you are only doing this for training?" She questioned, nodding her head towards where her father and grandfather were in the basement. I looked down at the ground shyly. "Lucy, they think that you want to actually join my family business in hunting werewolves, which by the way, is what your boyfriend is." She said matter of factly. I snapped my head up at her words. Was she right? Did they think that after my training I was going to become a hunter?

"I bet they don't know about your relationship with Derek Hale's beta, either?" She added. I didn't say anything. Allison just sighed. "Lucy, when you helped us with Lydia, I really got to know you, and I like you. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Her words surprised me. What surprised me the most was what she added at the end. "Especially if it's by someone in my family." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Allison, I'm doing what I need to do to protect the ones I love. I am tired of feeling helpless. I just want to be able to do something. Your family can help me to become stronger. I need this." She stayed there for a few seconds, eyes glued to mine. Finally she relented and allowed me to pass her and go to the front door.

"See you in training on Tuesday." She said quietly before going up the stairs to her room. I smiled slightly and walked out of her house, going to my car and driving back to my house. I grumbled when I saw that my window was opened, which meant that Isaac was here.

"Isaac, I don't want to talk right now." I groaned as I walked into my house. He was sitting on the couch watching on MY television like he owned the place. "You know, I think I need to start locking my windows." I commented. "Where were you?" He asked curiously, ignoring my snide comment. "None of your business." I growled. He decided to let it go and turned his attention back to the TV.

"Isaac I said leave!" I exclaimed to the unrelenting boy. He rolled his eyes at me, showing me attitude that I did not appreciate. "I'll come by later sweetheart." He said to me before kissing my forehead and leaving out the front door. I locked it behind him before I stomped up the stairs and slammed my window closed, locking it for the first time since I met Isaac.

* * *

Next thing I knew, it was Monday morning. I rushed to get ready for school.

"Isaac do you have my-" I stopped myself, remembering Isaac was not here. I felt a pang in my heart but ignored it as I got in my car and drove to Beacon Hills high school. I parked next to the bike rack, noticing Isaac's bike was not there. Was Isaac not here? No, Isaac was here. And he was getting out of the car with Erica, who smiled deviously before pulling Isaac into school with her. He hadn't noticed that I was there.

I squeezed my hands into fists and glared at where they walked in. People in the parking lot were watching me with caution. I could hear rumors spreading about Isaac cheating on me with Erica. People were talking about a future cat fight that was clearly on its way. Damn right it was. I stomped into the school, on a mission to find Erica.

"Hey! Lucy!" I heard Stiles call to me. I ignored him and kept walking, a deadly look on my face. I spotted Erica at Isaac's locker talking to him. They both spotted me at the end of the hall.

"You know," she said too loudly, getting my attention as well as the whole hallway's attention. "I think bitches have to learn that when they don't please their man, it's not my fault if he runs to me." Isaac looked at her incredulously, finally understanding what was going on. The whole hallway got quiet as they gathered around, waiting for my reaction. I began walking slowly towards Erica with a look of disgust and hatred on my face.

"I think Erica needs to learn that she is a fake whore." I growled low and deadly. Erica looked as if she was about to tear me apart. "Where did you get those boobs, Erica? The dollar store?" I growled. I heard 'ooohhs' behinds me. One was Stiles, until Scott smacked his chest. "Dude," He scolded Stiles.

"That's it." Erica said before running over to me. She dove and tried to grab for my face but I ducked and rolled out of the way. I jumped on Erica, who was on the floor, and repeatedly punched her in the face. She grabbed me and rolled me off of her. She slapped my face and I grabbed her hair, pulling and ripping pieces out. We were both screaming and rolling on the floor, throwing punches and kicks whenever we could.

Suddenly, Erica was pulled off of me by Scott and Stiles. I got up and ran over to the three of them, about to punch Erica again, but arms wrapped around me, too.

"Get off of me!" I yelled, trying to turn around and slap the person grabbing me.

"What the hell is going on today?!" I heard someone yell from the crowd that was gathered around us. It was Mr. Harris. He emerged from the crowd and pointed to me. "You, detention." He ordered. "Erica, you already have detention. This is your second involvement in a fight, Ms. Reyes, don't let it happen again." He stormed off after that, leaving me and Erica in the middle of the crowd, breathing heavily. Scott and Stiles still held Erica, not trusting her. I turned around and saw Isaac holding me tightly with a worried expression on his face.

"You're bleeding." He said quietly. I ignored him and glared at Erica, who was glaring back from where she was being held back.

"Bitch." I growled very quietly, knowing only she, Scott and Isaac could hear me with their werewolf senses. That set her off again. She began kicking and fighting Scott and Stiles to try and get to me. Isaac held me tightly and began to carry me away.

"Let me go you cheating whore!" I screamed as he lifted me over his shoulder and carried me through the crowd of spectators. It seemed that nobody cared they were missing their classes. Girl fights didn't happen too often in this school. "Stop it, Lucy. You're making a scene." Isaac quipped quietly.

"I don't give a fuck! Let go of me so I can kill her!" I screamed again. That brought a few chuckles from the crowd. I heard Erica still screaming profanities at me as Isaac carried me away. We reached the nurse's office.

"Oh my, what happened?" The nurse said worriedly. Isaac placed me on the chair in front of her and she looked me over while I glared at him. "She got in a fight." He confirmed to her. The nurse gave me a stern look. "Now, sweetie, that's not very ladylike." She scolded. I rolled my eyes at her as she finished bandaging me up.

"There! All better! You may go back to class now." She said gleefully. Isaac helped me up and I shooed him away. Together, we walked out of the nurse's office and down to now-empty hallway.

"Lucy, why did you do that?" Isaac demanded. I glared at the floor, choosing not to answer.

"Luce, I wasn't cheating on you!I would never do that! Plus, _Erica?!" _He shivered, trying to lighten the mood. I cracked half a smile, but quickly put the frown back on my face. "I'm still mad, so don't try to make me laugh with jokes." I announced to him. He nodded understandingly.

"Just one more joke?" He said, cracking a half smile. I stopped walking for a second and looked at him expectantly.

"Why was the blonde upset when she got her driver's license?" He asked me with a large smile spread across his face.

I rolled my eyes and smiled slightly. "I don't know, why?"

"Because she got an F in sex." He grinned. I shook my head slightly, smiling brightly. "You are somehow always perfect." I chuckled.

We stood outside the doorway to chemistry. I turned to him, stretched on my tippy toes, and pecked his lips. He looked at me warmly. We then walked into the classroom, hand in hand. Everyone, even Mr. Harris, turned to us in surprise.

"Glad you could join us." Harris said sarcastically. "You two are lab partners, sit at table four in the back."

I smiled thankfully and we walked over to the table behind Erica and Allison, who were lab partners. Oh, poor Allison. If only I could stab Erica with a wolfsbane laced knife right now.

"Lucy, I am asking you a question." Mr. Harris brought me out of my trance.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, could you repeat your question?" I mumbled. Erica smirked deviously at me as I glared.

"What is the law of multiple proportions?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "When two elements combine to make more than one compound."

"Correct." He said with no enthusiasm. He continued asking questions to other people while I zoned out, watching Erica threaten Allison. I could catch random words like "bitch" and "Scott" I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, the bell rang to signal the end of the day. I abruptly shot out of my seat and ran out of the classroom, not wanting to deal with Erica.

"Lucy! Wait!" I heard someone calling behind me. It was Allison.

"Oh, hey Allison." I said, smiling brightly at the girl. She began walking next to me as we headed to my locker. "So will I see you today at detention, huh? I heard about your fight" She chuckled. I nodded sheepishly. "Well, I'll see you there, then." She said, waving goodbye. I arrived at my locker and she began walking in the other direction to hers.

"Bye!" I called to her. I was dreading what would happen today in detention.


	12. Chapter 12

Detention. The single most horrible moment I've had today. The tension in the library was high as I sat at a table with Scott and Stiles. Allison, Jackson and Matt sat at another table, while Erica sat alone, glaring daggers at me from the other table.

"I'm going to kill him." Scott growled lowly. "No, you're going to find out who's controlling him and _save_ him." Stiles huffed back.

"No, you were right, let's kill him." Scott ordered with conviction. "Oh, no." Stiles mumbled. I looked at them questioningly. "What happened?" I asked. Stiles explained the locker room incident to me as Scott continued to watch Jackson's every move.

"Hey, yo Scott what if it's Matt controlling him?" Stiles asked. I couldn't help but chuckle and roll my eyes. "I mean, this whole thing comes back to the video, right?" He explained.

"Danny said that Matt was the one that found the two hours of footage, though." I reminded Stiles. "Exactly." He counteracted. "He's trying to throw the suspicion off himself." The three of us looked at Matt, innocently eating a chip. Scott and I smirked.

"So he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of Argent's hunters and the mechanic working on your Jeep?" Scott questioned him. "Yes." Stiles said with certainty. "Why?" He asked.

"Because... he's _evil_." Stiles exclaimed. I chuckled. "You just don't like him." I said with a grin. Stiles shook his head. "The guy bugs me. I don't know what it is. Just look at his face." The three of us turned around once again, witnessing the evil camera boy offering Jackson some chips.

Scott and I rolled our eyes. "Any other theories?" Scott asked him. Before Stiles could say anything else, Jackson got out of his seat, looking pale.

"You okay?" Mr. Harris asked. "I just need to get some water." Jackson retorted. He stumbled out of the library, Harris in pursuit.

Once Harris was gone, Scott and Stiles ran over to Erica's table to get information. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Allison's table, taking the seat next to Jackson's. Allison smiled at me while Matt simply eyed me. Allison and I couldn't simply discuss anything with Matt sitting right there, eavesdropping like a creep.

Jackson returned and looked confused to see me sitting next to his seat, but still sat there. After a few minutes, Mr. Harris began to get his things ready to leave. I got up, as did everyone else, relieved that the torture had finally come to an end.

"Oh, ahah. No, I'm sorry. Yes, I'm leaving, but uh, none of you are. You may go when you are done with the re-shelving Enjoy the rest of your evening." Mr. Harris announced giddily. I groaned and looked at Stiles in agony. He rolled his eyes to show his equal annoyance.

We began the shelving, Allison and I in the row with Scott and Stiles. Every time I passed by Erica, we sent each other glares. Suddenly, I walked into a row to put a book back, and stumbled onto Matt's paralyzed body.

"Scott!" I yelled. He came around the corner and his eyes widened. Before he could say anything, Jackson leaped across the ceiling above us. I screamed and ran into another row. Erica was there, about to be attacked by Jackson.

"Erica! Lucy!" Scott yelled to us. Jackson leaped over Stiles and Allison. They both got down on the ground, Stiles covering Allison. Jackson appeared behind Erica and I and slit the back of Erica's neck, causing her to fall to the ground. I bent down to avoid getting scratched myself. Jackson, looking incredibly scary and possessed, began writing on the chalkboard. It read: 'Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you'. I gasped, knowing it wasn't Jackson writing that message, but his master.

Next to me, a paralyzed Erica started seizing. "Stiles!" I called him over to us. He bent down, trying to hold her still.

"I think she's having a seizure." He confirmed. "We need to get her to a hospital." Stiles told me. I simply shook my head.

"D-Derek." Erica said through spasms. I nodded, agreeing with her. "Go." Allison told us as she took care of Matt. Scott was hesitant, but Stiles and I lifted Erica up and ran her out of the building.

We arrived at Derek's warehouse in a rush. Derek saw her and took her from Scott's arms. They brought her into a subway train. I just couldn't go in there. I heard the screaming and the sound of blood squirting. I shut my eyes tight and breathed deeply.

Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind. I was about to scream when I realized it was Isaac. "Oh thank God. I think I'm gonna faint." I said, gripping his shirt and burying my face in his chest. "What the hell happened?" He demanded.

"J-Jackson, he attacked, library, paralyzed, seizure." I said through sniffles. His face hardened.

"It's Jackson?" I nodded. He looked pissed. The screaming of Erica seized, and Scott and Derek walked out of the train.

"You know who it is." Scott stated. Derek looked at him for a moment. "Jackson." He told him. Scott looked peeved. "You just needed Erica to confirm it. Didn't you?"

Isaac growled under his breath. "I'm going to murder Jackson." I put my hand comfortingly on his chest. "No you're not, Isaac." I told him. Scott looked at Derek. I'll help stop him... As part of your pack." Scott told him. Isaac looked extremely surprised and I started choking on my spit.

"If you want me in, fine. But we'll do it on one condition." Scott ordered the alpha. "We're gonna catch him, not kill him."

Isaac growled under his breath.

Derek rolled his eyes. "And?" He asked Scott. Scott looked up at me, Isaac and Derek. "And we do it my way."


	13. Chapter 13

**I added together some short chapters and did revising and all that:) The final story is officially probably maybe most likely 19 chapters!:P Yayyy! Now I shall start writing the sequel for you all (sorry, I don't say y'all) Anywhom, enjoy!**

**"Because everyday is dead baby day, yay!" ~Stiles, I love you:)**

**"I can't believe Derek's dead." ~Scott, you silly boy, don't you know Derek can't die?**

"You going to the rave tonight?" Isaac asked as we walked through the halls. "We could use your help." He chuckled. I smiled. "Yeah I'll come. What time?" I asked him. "I'll pick you up at 7:00." He smirked while snaking his arm around my waist.

"Okay," I told him. "And could you pick me up from Allison's house because I'm studying with her today until 5:00." I lied to him. He nodded as we stopped at my locker.

"So what's the plan?" I asked him. "I basically try to inject Ketamine into Jackson at the rave tonight." Isaac explained. "He's going to kill someone else if we don't." I nodded understandingly. "Can you get me a ticket?" I asked him. He smiled deviously. "Yes I can." He said. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Thanks." I stretched up to my tippy toes and planted a kiss on his lips. People walked by in the hallway and some stared. I separated from his lips, our foreheads still pressed together. "I love you." I whispered. He smiled. "And I love you." He breathed, stroking my cheek.

"I have to go to class." I said, biting my lip. Isaac smiled. "I'll see you in chemistry." He said before walking away. I smiled brightly to myself.

* * *

"So where did you say you were going, today?" Isaac asked as he drove me home. I grimaced slightly before answering him. "I'm going to Allison's house to study and stuff." I lied to him. He frowned.

"Okay, just... Be careful." He told me. "What do you mean?" I asked curiously. Isaac shook his head. "Luce, they are hunters." He told me as if I was 5 years old.

"Yes, Isaac. They are werewolf hunters. Me? Human." I informed him. He chuckled before pulling into my driveway. I got out of the car and reached my front door, unlocking it and stepping inside. I ran upstairs and changed into a pair of black workout tights and a grey tank top. I put my hair in a high bun and wiped off my makeup before running quickly outside and getting back into Isaac's waiting car.

"Wow, that was quick." He smiled. "Yeah, well, I look like crap so that probably explains that." I told him truthfully. He stopped the car suddenly and turned to me with a serious face.

"You look like the most beautiful person in the world right now." He breathed. I snorted. "Mmhm, just drive, buddy." I motioned for him to go forward. He did as he was told and we soon arrived in Allison's driveway. I got out of the car and so did Isaac.

"What are you doing?" I questioned him sharply. He laughed. "Relax, I'm just saying bye." He gently cupped my cheek with his hand and placed a kiss on my lips. His other hand wrapped around my torso and we melded together, our lips moving in perfect harmony.

Not wanting to get carried away in Allison's driveway, I broke the kiss. "Pick me up at 5:00." I breathed before giving him one last peck on the lips and then walking up to the Argent's front door. I knocked on it and waited for an answer. Isaac's car zoomed out of the neighborhood before the door was opened.

"Hi, Lucy." Mr. Argent greeted me. "Please, come in." He told me. I smiled. "Thanks Chris." I said sincerely.

"We are going to start in about 5 minutes." He informed me. I nodded, smiling.

"Soo," He began, trying to make conversation. "Who was that who dropped you off?" I blushed. Oh God, he saw it.

"Uh, my boyfriend... Miguel." I lied, saying the first name that came to mind. Stiles loved using that name, but whenever he said it around Derek, Derek always grimaced and got angry. I wondered why.

"Oh, interesting." He said quietly. I nodded in agreement.

Allison finally appeared at the edge of the steps. "Oh, Luce, you're here!" She announced, smiling. I smiled back at her in excitement.

Chris lead us to the basement and showed us a variety of weapons. He went in depth with each one, more so than Derek did. Allison and I shot targets, attacked dummies, and laughed the whole time. I was truly and honestly enjoying myself with this wackjob family.

"Lucy, Miguel is here!" Chris called up to Allison and I as we hung out in her room after practice. I gasped and shot up quickly from her bed. She looked at me questioningly.

"Miguel is Isaac." I whispered to her.

"I'll go tell him you'll be there in a minute..." Chris began to say from down stairs.

"NO!" Allison and I both yelled loudly. We ran down the steps and outside to see Chris approaching Isaac's car. Thank God for his tinted windows. Allison and I looked at each other in fear, not knowing what to do. Allison suddenly screamed and fell on the ground.

"Ow! Dad! My ankle!" She yelled out, feigning pain. I smirked at her and ran to the car as her dad stopped in his tracks and turned to help her. 'You're welcome' She mouthed to me as I got into Isaac's car and we drove away. He frowned.

"What was that all about?" He asked. I looked at him in shock. "Did you not see the hunter, who knows you are a werewolf, coming over to your window?" I asked incredulously. He shrugged nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes and sighed at the oblivious boy.

"So, did you have fun studying?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded, feeling just a bit guilty for lying. "Well, you'll have even more fun, because now we have training with Derek until the rave." He smiled. I opened my mouth but no words came out. You've got to be kidding me. I was tired and sore, and all I wanted to do was go home and sleep. I knew that if I told Isaac that, he'd get suspicious. I guess I'd just have to tough it out.

"Alright, let's go!" I announced, trying to be cheerful. He frowned but didn't say anything as we drove to Derek's.

* * *

"Faster, Lucy!" Derek yelled as I loaded the bow and shot, then loaded the bow and shot, then loaded the bow and shot. My hands were red and sore but I kept at it, loading and shooting faster and faster. "Obviously, Derek." I grumbled back. He rolled his eyes. "Okay, you can stop now." He told me. I breathed a sigh of relief and put the bow down. "You're aim is... Improving." He told me.

I snorted. "I know I suck." I told him. He shrugged. "Not _that_ bad. Actually, I'm surprised it's so much better than last time." He said thoughtfully. I blushed guiltily, but didn't say anything. Erica, Isaac and Boyd got to go to Boyd's house to take turns with his shower since nobody was home. I was stuck training with Derek.

I sat down on the floor in a huff. Derek paused before sitting next to me uncertainly. "Frustrated?" He asked. "And nervous." I told him, nodding. "Isaac will be okay, right?" I asked him. He didn't meet my eyes. I sighed. "How are we supposed to stop Jackson, Derek?" I asked him. He simply shrugged. I could tell he was thinking the same thing. We stood up from our sitting positions.

"If you want, you can do some more training with either Boyd or Isaac tomorrow morning." He told me. I groaned and he smiled slightly. "Or not."

"I'd like to 'train' with Erica." I growled. He grimaced. "Not a good idea, Lucy."

Suddenly, I looked over at Derek and met his eyes. I closed the space between us, and without thinking, I hugged him. His body froze up at my touch and he stood there uncomfortably.

"Thank you, Derek." I mumbled as I hugged him. Finally, he returned my hug, gently wrapping his arms around me uncertainly. He reminded me a lot of my father. He was not good at showing emotions, but he always tried his best to do what he thought was right. Tears started brimming on my eyes as I thought about my dad.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head. "You just remind me of my dad." I let out a small laugh. We broke apart from our embrace. He simply looked at me with a brooding expression. "I'll try my best to protect you and Isaac." He told me. "Me?" I asked him incredulously. "You're pack, now." He stated before walking into his abandoned train. I smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright guys! Chapter 14 for you to celebrate reaching 100 reviews! Yayyy!:D Also, I'd really appreciate it if you would go and read a story I'm betaing for Silver-Black15! It's a Teen Wolf story and I think it's really great:) Please read it and review, okay?:) Thanks so much!**

**Also, I'd be so ecstatic if, by the end of this story, we could reach 200 reviews! if we do, I'll put the first 3 chapters of the sequel up right when this story ends!:D Come on! We can do it:D**

Music was blaring from the parking lot of the rave. Isaac pulled me along next to him, trying to keep me as far from Erica as possible.

"Let's go." Isaac said as he gripped my hand. Erica, walking next to us, simply glared at me before strutting ahead. I snorted and went in next, Isaac following me. I was wearing a rather short skirt, and I could feel where his eyes were, considering I could practically sense him drooling behind me.

"Enjoying the view?" I called out without turning around. He came up behind me and grabbed my hips roughly. "Very." He growled quietly in my ear, causing me to shudder. "Why don't you dress like this more often?" I rolled my eyes. "Because I'm not a complete slut like _that."_ I said, pointing to Erica. "Now let's go." I grabbed his hand and we scanned the crowd for Scott.

"Guys!" We heard him call out. He approached Isaac and explained how to inject Jackson with the Ketamine.

"And be careful." Scott told him. Isaac snorted. "Don't worry, I doubt I'll hurt him." Scott shook his head. "I mean you. I don't want you to get hurt." I could tell that meant something to Isaac. Not a lot of people in his life showed him compassion.

We went in the crowd and eventually found Jackson. "We need to disract him." Isaac whispered in my ear. I nodded. Erica was already there. She started grinding on him and dancing with him _extremely_ sexually. Of course_ that _would be her way of distracting him. Isaac shrugged and soon I was witnessing a frigging threesome.

I narrowed my eyes as Erica put her body against Isaac's, eyeing me deviously. I finally joined in. Two can play at that game. I grabbed Jackson and ground my hips against his. Isaac's mouth dropped to the floor as he watched me. I smiled sadistically as Jackson's lips went to my neck. I'd call that revenge for dancing with a skank.

Isaac growled, eyes turning yellow. He grabbed the syringe and tried to stab it into Jackson. He grabbed Isaac's hand and twisted it, causing him to fall and drop the Ketamine. Jackson then pierced Erica with his claws. He gave me one cold look before starting to walk away. I saw Isaac fumble for the syringe on the ground. He finally got it and stood up, stabbing it into Jackson's neck. I smiled in victory as Jackson dropped. Together, Isaac and Erica carried him out of the club while I trailed behind.

They brought him to a large storage container, and the three of us tied him to a chair and waited, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, the door opened. Erica acted quickly to attack the intruder.

"No, no! It's just me!" Stiles yelled. "Don't freak." He mumbled under his breath.

"Is he okay?" Stiles asked again. Isaac smirked. "Well, let's find out." He took out his claws and raised his hand to attack Jackson. He brought his hand down just in time for Jackson to grab it and twist it. I heard breaking bones. "Isaac!" I helped him get away from Jackson and pulled him into the corner. He was cradling his arm.

"Okay, no one does anything like that, again, okay?" Stiles announced. I smirked. "You alright?" I asked Isaac. He nodded. "Yep." He groaned. "I thought the Ketamine was supposed to put him out."

"Well, this is all we're gonna get." I told him.

"Let's hope that whoever's controlling him just decided to show up tonight." Stiles said. I nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Jackson's eyes opened. He had a demon killer look in his eyes. He looked possessed.

"I'm here." He said in a strange voice. "I'm right here with you."

Stiles gave me a worried look. I shrugged my shoulders, eyes as wide as his. Slowly, Stiles approached him and knelt down in front of him.

"Jackson is that you?" He asked.

"Us." Jackson/Master answered. "We're all here." I looked worriedly at Isaac. He gently took my hand in his for comfort.

Stiles paused. "Are you the one killing people?" He asked.

"We're the ones killing murderers." Jackson growled.

"So all the people you killed so far..."

"Deserved it." The thing spat. I couldn't simply call it Jackson anymore.

"See, we've got a little rulebook," Stiles began. "That says you only go after murderers."

"Anything can break if enough pressure is applied."

"Alright." Stiles stated. "So the people you're killing are all murderers then." He clarified.

The thing seemed to be getting angry. "All. Each and every one."

"Well who did they murder?" Stiles questioned. There was a moment of silence before it answered with force. "ME!" Isaac and I looked at each other in confusion.

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" Stiles questioned, confused. "They murdered _me_." It spat. Jackson's eyes turned orangey, gaining reptilian slits. "They murdered me." He repeated, shakily uncontrollably. Isaac grabbed me around the waist and dragged me outside just as Jackson hissed. His head started shaking and spasming.

"Okay, everybody out." Stiles said, although Isaac already had me out. Stiles and Erica ran out too and together, the four of us pressed up against the door. Unfortunately, the Kanima crashed out of the side of the storage container and was now on the loose.

"Shit." Stiles stated simply. Isaac started checking me all over in a haste. "Are you okay? Did he touch you? Does anything hurt?" He asked one questioned after another. I grabbed his face and brought it to mine. Erica gagged next to us and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I'm okay Isaac." I said to him after we separated. He smiled and the four of us went off to find Derek.

Stiles ran out the door, followed by Erica, Isaac and I. Derek was standing right there.

"Okay so, we kinda lost Jackson inside, but uh," Stiles said. I noticed a line of ash on the ground and stepped over it with ease. Isaac and Erica paused at it, though. It was as if they couldn't pass through it.

"What is that?" I asked. "Mountain ash." Derek answered me. "Weakness for supernatural creatures."

"Oh my God it's working! Aw, this is so cool! I did something!" Stiles exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. "Congrats Stiles, now Isaac and Erica have to stay here and party forever." I said sarcastically. Before he could retort, there was a roar off in the distance. I stiffened. It sounded full of pain.

"Scott." Derek realized. "What?" Stiles asked. "Break it." Derek ordered. "What, no way!" Stiles said authoritatively.

"Scott's dying!" Derek exclaimed. "Okay, what, how do you know that?"  
"Oh my God, Stiles, I just know, now break it!" I yelled at him. Panic filled me, because I knew without Scott we wouldn't be able to do anything. Stiles broke it and Derek ran past. I couldn't deal with not knowing.

"Isaac, stay!" I yelled before running after Derek. "Lucy, wait!" He yelled. "STAY!" I ordered him.

I followed Derek into a small room. We saw Scott writhing on the floor. A sweet smelling substance filled the air. Suddenly, a figure appeared from the shadows and stabbed Derek. I gasped when I realized it was Allison's mom. Derek roared and grabbed her arm, battling her. I ran over and bent down near Scott. I began to use all of my strength to pick him up. Derek fought the crazy woman off and tried to help me with Scott.

"Go! I got him!" He yelled. I shook my head and together we picked him up and brought him out of the deadly room.

"Let me use your car," Derek ordered. I instantly handed him the keys and helped him load Scott in it. He got in and sped off down the road, easily going over 80mph.

Isaac approached me just then. "You wanna tell me what the hell that was?" Isaac asked me angrily. I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I got caught up in the moment. I just wanted to help." I told him. "Allison's mother was trying to kill him." I informed him. Isaac growled. "Family of psychos." He muttered. "Come on, I'll drive you home." He said, leading me to his car. We got in and sped off to my house. I just needed sleep after this _extremely _long day.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hi Lucy! I guess you're kind of friends with Allison, so I'm inviting you and your freakish boyfriend to my party tonight!" Lydia exclaimed to me. I grimaced at her.

"Sorry _Lydia._ Neither of us can make it, but thanks anyway." I said sweetly to her. She shrugged. "Your loss... Loser." She mumbled the loser part under her breath. I rolled my eyes and began walking when I was suddenly pressed up against a locker. My attacker had their body flush with mine as their claws were sprouting into my arm.

I turned around to face them, about to scream, when I met Isaac's cocky smile.

"Isaac, what the hell?" I yelled to him. He immediately let me go, pulling his claws out of my arm. I glared at him and rubbed my bleeding wrist.

"Sorry Luce, I meant to be gentler." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Guess it's the moon."

I scowled at him. "Are you going to blame all your mess-ups today on the moon?" I asked.

He shook his head and laughed. I decided hated this Isaac. The full moon Isaac, as Derek called him. Derek told me he would be rough, he would be cocky as hell, and most importantly he would be a total dick.

"Ow, this hurts." I grumbled, still holding my arm to my chest. "Well then get a band-aid." He said with a roll of his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him and strutted down the hallway, leaving him at my locker. He obviously caught up to me, though.

"Hey, are you going to be there tonight with me?" He whispered in my ear. I turned around. "If you want me to, I'll stay with you." I told him. "Just please don't rip my face off."

He chuckled "I'll try not to." He mumbled in my ear again. He began walking to first period, but before walking away, he grabbed my ass and smirked cockily at me.

I growled and slapped his arm away before stomping into my classroom. Full moon Isaac was going to get old quick.

As I got to chemistry, Isaac was already in our seat in the back. I cursed mentally, not feeling like dealing with him and his cockiness. I sat next to him in a huff and tried to pay attention to Harris. Isaac tried to pull me into his lap in the middle of class. I growled and pinched his thigh really hard, causing him to let me go. "Ow!" He whispered. I smirked. "Shh." I told him. He left me alone for the rest of the class.

I was at my locker packing up for the end of the day. I saw Isaac walking down the hall, backpack slung over his shoulder already. I grumbled as he approached me.

"Hey babe." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I grimaced. "What's wrong?" He asked, a hurt look appearing on his face. I rolled my eyes. "You're being a major dick, that's what's wrong." I told him. He frowned. "Prude." He said under his breath.

"Uh, excuse me, what did you call me?" I said to him, hands on hips. "Nothing." He smirked. I was up to there with his remarks and inappropriate touching. I rose my hand up and slapped him hard across the face, knowing the red mark would heal in seconds. People walking down the hallways to get to the buses and their cars stopped to watch with amused expressions on their faces.

Isaac put his hand lightly in his cheek. He looked at me incredulously. I was still glaring at him, resting my hands on my hips. My eyebrows were raised and I was ready for a yelling match. "Why did you do that?" Isaac asked me, still surprised. Spectators around us were chuckling and whispering.

"Stop acting like a dick." I told him sassily. He growled slightly. "Maybe you shouldn't grind with every guy you see and then slap me when I try to get near you!" He retorted. I get it. He was putting on a show for the people watching. He was referring to the rave with Jackson last night. I smiled sadistically at him. Two can play at that game.

"Maybe you shouldn't make-out with whores at a nightclub." I growled. The crowd of kids was growing. Isaac was shaking slightly, but not so much that he was in danger of shifting.

"Who's for you to decide who is a whore, whore?" He rebutted. People in the crowd 'oohh'ed at his name-calling.

I shook my head, glaring at him, and began to walk away. "Wait, Luce." He grabbed my arm to pull me back and I turned around and yanked it from his grasp. "Don't touch me." I muttered. There were gasps, and then there was silence. I scoffed and stomped down the hallway. He just watched me walk away with his mouth hanging open. The crowd began to disperse after that.

I got in my car, still fuming, and drove away without Isaac. I could see him watching me drive away, and then get in the car with Erica and Boyd. I grumbled under my breath for the third time today and sped off to my house.

Of course, I was still going tonight to help calm Isaac when the moon rises. I felt almost bad for slapping him, but he deserved it. I arrived at my house and began to change my clothing. I was in only a bra and panties when Isaac came through the window.

"I like that look on you." He told me. I narrowed my eyes. "I'm sorry for slapping you, but please leave, because I don't feel like dealing with you right now." I ordered him. He smirked. "Nice apology." He said. I rolled my eyes before grabbing a shirt from my drawer.

"Now here's my apology." Isaac said. Before I could ask, he pressed his lips to mine. It wasn't a lustful kiss like I thought it would be. It was passionate and gentle. He never tried to remove my bra, or my underwear. He embraced me lightly and stroked my hair for what seemed like forever. We finally broke apart. "I really am sorry. I need to learn to control what I say during the moon." He apologized.

I snorted. "I would say so." He smiled and gave me one last kiss on the forehead before jumping out of my window.

I grinned to no one but myself. I re-did my hair and makeup, and put on a pair of jean shorts and a tight black tank top. Spring has now begun, and Allison and I were going to go see a movie before she had to go to Lydia's party, and I had to go with Isaac at the train station.

She arrived at my door and knocked lightly on it. "Hey!" I said, smiling. She ran over and hugged me. "I'm so excited!" Allison exclaimed. I chuckled lightly. She was wearing a pretty dress with tan and brown stripes. "You ready to see the movie?" I asked. She grinned. "Definitely. Let's go." I almost felt uncomfortable around her now, after what happened with her mom last night. I definitely debated with myself over yelling her what happened, but decided not to. I didn't want to be the cause of any more trouble.

We walked out the door and into her car, driving to the movie theater.

* * *

**Isaac: Sourwolf wants to know if you're coming. **

**Me: Sourwolf?**

**Isaac: :) Derek, haha Stiles' nickname not mine. Anyway, D**** doesnt want you to come, says it's dangerous, but i do! please be here soon!**

I sighed at the text from Isaac. I really just wanted to sleep, but I promised Isaac I'd help him control himself tonight. I put on Isaac's jacket that he left here and walked outside to my car. I probably should have put longer pants on. I hissed when the cold touched my legs. Looking up at the sky, I noticed the moon was bright, and definitely full.

I arrived at the abandoned warehouse and walked quickly inside. Seeing movement inside one of the trains, I approached it carefully. Nobody had noticed me yet as I listened to Isaac and Derek talk.

"How do you not feel this?" Isaac asked.

"I feel every second of it." Chains rattled.

"Then how do you control it?" He demanded.

"Find an anchor. Something meaningful to you. Bind yourself to it and keep the human side in control." Derek told him. "What is it for you?" He asked.

Derek paused for a moment. "Anger. But it doesn't have to be that for everybody."

"You mean Scott?" He asked. "And you." Derek told him. "Your anchor is waiting right outside the door." He chuckled.

I stepped inside sheepishly. Isaac eyed me carefully. He was holding himself back, trying to keep the human side in control. I approached him cautiously and pressed and long kiss to his lips. His heartbeat slowed and his body relaxed. "I'll be right outside." I informed him. "I love you."

"I-I love, you." He managed to get out through labored breaths. I rested my hand on his cheek before Derek led me outside. "Sit there." He ordered, pointing to a small deck chair. "I have a feeling this might not go very well." He sighed. He tried to call Scott, but ended up only leaving a message.

I heard growling coming from the subway train, then suddenly a loud thump. "Derek, you might want to go check that out." I said nervously. He let his claws out and quickly ran in. I heard more growling, snapping, and roaring. I was getting extremely nervous. I hoped Isaac would be in control. A loud grunt sounded from inside the train, and Derek yelled Isaac's name. Before I could comprehend what was going on, Isaac crashed through the window and landed next to me. He was completely wolfed out and he watched me like I was his prey.

"Isaac," I said cautiously. "Isaac, it's me. It's Lucy." I continued. He was still growing and stalking slowly toward me. From all the growling and fighting coming from the train, I doubted Derek could come save me.

"Please, Isaac." I choked out. I could feel his muscles tense as he was about to pounce and attack me. Suddenly, Boyd ran out of the train. His yellow eyes fell upon me and he ran to attack me. Isaac shook his head, as if finally realizing what was going on. He looked at the fear on my face and immediately grabbed Boyd, dragging him back into the train. A small smile appeared on my face.

I cautiously walked into the train once the noise died down. Erica and Boyd were chained up and passed out in the back. Derek was putting on Isaac's chains as he sat there patiently.

"I think you found an anchor." Derek commented. Isaac nodded, smiling at me as I walked in.

"Derek, can I sit with Isaac?" I asked him. He looked at the two of us. "I think he's in control, now." He nodded, then walked out of the train. I smiled and sat next to my werewolf on the train. I curled into his side as he wrapped his arms around me. He was still fully shifted, but his eyes weren't glowing the dangerous yellow anymore. He rubbed up and down my back to comfort me, and himself.

"You were going to kill me." I alerted him. He grimaced. "I heard your voice, but the wolf didn't. I couldn't stop it. When Boyd came out, I realized he would hurt you. My human side got back in control." He explained. I smiled. "I still love you." I smiled at him. He smiled back warmly. "I have always, and will always be completely in love with you." He breathed. I nestled into his side and we stayed like that. I thought I heard something going on outside the train, but right now, all I wanted to focus on was Isaac.


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh God." I breathed as I read a text from Allison.

"What?" Isaac asked, trying to look over my shoulder and read the text. I quickly moved it from his vision. "Allison's mom killed herself." I mumbled to him. I didn't mention the rest of the text. How Allison wanted me to meet them at the police office.

"Do you have some kind of feeling that something is going on right now?" Isaac asked me. He was still chained to the train seat, holding me in his arms.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Maybe it's the beta-alpha connection thing, but I feel like something bad is going on." He told me.

I frowned. "Derek?" I called out. No answer. Isaac and I exchanged a worried glance. "Do you want me to unchain you?" I asked him. He quickly shook his head. "I don't trust myself." I nodded understandingly. My mind wandered off to where Derek could be, and what could be going on.

Suddenly, I got a text from Scott.

**Matt is masterq. At polic offixe, hes herr, help?7)**

It was obvious Scott wasn't looking at his keypad while typing. Why was an angry Allison at the police office with Scott, and probably Derek? I was about to show Isaac the text when my phone now began ringing.

"Hello? Scott?" I answered. I heard faint voices talking.

I could easily distinguish Matt's voice. "And one way is to try dialing someone on your cell phone like McCall's doing. Now that, that could definitely get someone hurt." Suddenly the line was cut off when Scott hung up. I met Isaac's gaze. He looked extremely worried.

"Isaac," I began. "Go." He told me, kissing my forehead. I smiled. "You're giving up that easily?" I asked him. He sighed. "I won't be able to stop you, will I?"

I smiled and shook my head. "I love you." I told him. He closed his eyes. "Please be careful, Lucy." He whispered. I nodded before wrapping him in my arms and then running out of the train quickly. He watched me with sad eyes.

I arrived at the station, noticing Stiles' Jeep as well as Derek's Camaro in the parking lot. Breathing deeply, I began to approach the building. As I entered, I gasped.

Laying on the floor, completely paralyzed, was Derek and Stiles. I instantly bent down next to them.

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked quietly. Derek grunted. "Lucy, leave. Now." He ordered. I shook my head furiously. I heard voices talking in another room. It was Matt and Scott.

I turned to Stiles. "Stiles what's going on?" I asked him. "It's Matt. He has a gun. He-he locked my dad and Scott's mom up. I'm paralyzed." He managed to get out. I gaped at Derek, looking so defenseless. It was kind of amusing, seeing him have to lay next to Stiles, of all people.

"I can move my toes." Derek said. "Dude, I can move my toes." Stiles rolled his eyes. I sighed and began helping Derek up. His paralysis slowly wore off. Just as he was standing up, alarms began to sound.

"Crap!" I yelled. Suddenly, I heard gunshots being fired and windows breaking. Derek grabbed me suddenly and threw my body under his. I heard glass slicing through his back, but he simply grunted and shook it off. He released me just as Scott ran over to grab Stiles. He seemed slightly surprised to see me.

"Thanks." I said breathlessly. Derek simply nodded and grabbed me before telling Scott to take Stiles. They ran off, Jackson in pursuit. Derek and I ran in the opposite direction. "They're here." He muttered. "Who?" I asked. "The hunters."

My breath caught in my throat. They were here to kill Derek. I would have to choose to help my best friend and her family, who I have been secretly training with, or my boyfriend and his alpha. My face hardened. Why couldn't everyone just try to kill Matt and Jackson?

I heard Jackson hissing. Derek heard it too. "Stay here!" He ordered before running towards the hissing noise. I clenched my fist. Yeah. Like I was going to stay here and wait for death. I followed Derek into the cell and witnessed him throwing the Kanima over a table. He grabbed it and beat it down again.

Ms. McCall was locked in a jail cell, looking exceptionally terrified. I approached her as werewolf Derek continued his fight with the Kanima.

"Melissa, it's okay." I said quietly as she was breathing heavily. Her eyes widened and she began to point behind me. I cocked my head in confusion before something grabbed me and threw me back against the wall. It was the Kanima. It looked through the bars at Scott's mom.

Derek tried to attack it again, but it simply kicked him aside and he landed next to me, very bloody. I was about to yell a warning to Scott's mom, when Scott appeared in the doorway. He ran over to the Kanima and sunk his claws into its back, pulling it away from his mom. The only problem was, he was in werewolf form.

The Kanima ran out of the room, followed by Derek. Meanwhile, Scott's mom freaked out at the witness of her son turning into an animal. I felt bad for Scott as he ran out of the room. I strained myself and got up despite the pain in my back, and ran down the hallway. I caught Scott's descending form running down the hall. I began to follow him, until Gerard suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Why are you here?" I asked him quietly. He smiled at me. "Sweetheart, we couldn't risk out little prodigy getting hurt, could we?" I glared. "If you hadn't come, we might have actually gotten something accomplished! We may have been able to kill Jackson!" I yelled at him. He shook his head.

"You need our help for that. But we also need your help." He informed me. I frowned at him. "Go." He told me. "I'm taking care of it right now." He smiled sadistically. I nodded quickly and ran off. Before leaving though, I turned around to see Derek, back facing me, walking away. He heard. "Derek, I-" I began, but he kept walking, and disappeared.

I ran quickly outside. I was going so fast, I didn't realize when I ran into Allison.

"Lucy?" She asked, confused. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Allison. Oh thank God." I sighed. "You came. Where were you in there?" She asked. I looked at the ground. "Well, I was just, helping." I mumbled. Allison frowned, but ignored it.

"Well, come on, Gerard said we have to go before Jackson comes to his senses." She urged me to her father's car. We piled in and her father took off toward their house. "Where's Gerard?" I asked. Allison frowned, suddenly confused. "I don't know."


	17. Chapter 17

**So, there has been some big changes, peeps! Well, not that big, haha;) The story just won't have 19 chapters it will instead have 22! I took what would have been the first three chapters of the sequel, and am making them chapters 20, 21 and 22 in this story. I did this because I decided I didn't want to end the story at the spot I was going to end it at:) This way works much better.**

**So, as of now, this story will have 22 chapters! Yayy!**

Isaac's POV

"You're lying." I growled. Derek shook his head. Erica and Boyd were out in the forest, leaving us alone, waiting for them.

"She is training with them, and she is working with them." Derek informed me. I clenched my fists at the new knowledge of Lucy's betrayal. I turned around to leave.

"Where are you going?" Derek called out as I left. "I don't know." I growled before taking off into the forest. A scent suddenly hit my nose and I followed it. Up ahead, I saw the animal clinic and realized that the smell was Scott. Narrowing my eyes, I walked in.

Lucy's POV

I sat in the Argent's guestroom. I was getting ready to go to the championship lacrosse game, knowing something bad would happen there, when Allison walked in.

"Lucy, Gerard said not to go to the game. There are some runaways from Derek's pack in the woods." When she said that, my breath caught in my throat. "Are you coming or not?" She snapped. I weakly nodded my head. If Isaac was there, I felt like I needed to come to protect him.

"I know you don't understand, but, let me just, call him." I stuttered looking at the ground. "You're right. I don't understand, but go ahead. I'll be back in soon." She said with a shrug.

I took a deep breath and dialed his phone number.

"Isaac. Isaac, come on, pick up." I muttered to myself as I held my phone to my ear.

"Lucy." He growled into the phone.

"Isaac! Where are you?!" I exclaimed. There was silence. "The better question is, where are you?" He sounded extremely angry, and utterly terrifying.

"I, um-" I began.

"Don't bother, I know where you are." He spat. My eyes widened. "Isaac, I can explain." I stuttered.

"And to think I trusted you. I knew all you wanted was power, Lucy." He growled through the phone. "I'm leaving tonight." He said before the line went dead. Just then, Allison walked into the room.

"You ready to do some hunting?" She muttered, bow in hand. My face hardened in anger at Isaac. Of course he wouldn't understand. I took a deep breath, wiped any trace of tears, and walked out of the room with her.

Isaac's POV

As soon as I hung up, I crushed my cell phone in my hand. My whole body was shaking.

I couldn't leave. No matter what I tried to tell myself, I still loved Lucy.

"Boyd, I'm not going." I muttered to him. He looked at me in surprise. Erica simply gave me a worried look. "What?" She asked.

"I said, I'm not going to run away like a coward." I spat. "I'm staying to help."

"No, you're staying because you still love her." Erica said. I was surprised at the tenderness in her voice. She didn't growl, or spit at the mention of Lucy. I ducked my head in shame Boyd sighed. "Stay safe." He said, patting my back. I nodded and hugged him and Erica tightly.

He gave me one last pained look as they took off into the forest. I sighed and ran to the school to go to the lacrosse game.

**I'm sorry it's the shortest chapter you've ever seen! I just need it as a little explanation/break chapter. It explains Isaac's reaction to the information Derek gives him about Lucy, and Lucy's reaction to Isaac's reaction! I promise I'm going to post the next chapter tomorrow since this was rather short! :) Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright, here you go! You may not like Lucy a whole lot in this chapter, but it's important for her character growth. I hope you enjoy it! I'll have the next chapter up on Saturday!:D**

"Play it again." Chris commanded as Allison pressed play on the speakers. The sound of wolves howling filled the air. I saw movement behind a tree, then two figures began running.

"Come on!" I yelled. I pressed the gas handle on my four-wheeler and started off in pursuit of the runaways. I heard Allison and Chris's four-wheeler close behind me. I caught sight of them. A secret relief filled my heart when I realized it was just Erica and Boyd. Not Isaac.

Deeming myself close enough to them, I hopped off my vehicle and let an arrow fly into the smaller figure. She let out a cry and fell to the ground. Allison ran up to me with her bow, firing a second arrow at Erica. She was down on the ground, defeated. I was about to tell Allison to go ahead and put her in the truck, but she let another arrow fly, and another.

Suddenly, I saw Boyd coming back to help Erica. In pure self-defense, I shot an arrow into his shoulder, causing him to fall down to his knees. Allison shot me a look of gratitude before shooting another arrow into Boyd. I looked at her confusedly. We had already caught them, so why was she still shooting? A look of revenge plastered her face. She was determined to kill Derek, and to her, these betas were like mini Dereks.

"Help me." Allison demanded, pointing at my bow. She continued shooting Boyd. I didn't want to shoot him. I didn't have any animosity towards him, and I had to stop Allison before she killed him.

"Please Allison, stop." Erica begged, crying as more arrows hit Boyd.

"Allison," I said fervently. "Allison, stop it." I told her. I tried to take the bow from her hands but she pushed me out of the way. I fell into the mud at the same time Boyd fell on his knees. I heard a gunshot and looked up to see Allison holding a broken bow, and Chris holding a gun.

"Lucy, get them in the truck." He ordered me. I nodded and got up to do my job. "Allison, I need to talk to you." He added. Allison walked over to him as I approached Erica and Boyd, knife in hand. They looked pretty out of it, but I held it tightly in case one of them tried something.

I took the werewolf-proof chains and wrapped them around Boyd and Erica's ankles and wrists. I picked Erica up and her head flopped back. I knew she wasn't dead, but it didn't look right. I handcuffed her in the van, and went back to get Boyd. I wasn't going to be able to pick him up, so I settled on dragging him by the chains around his ankles.

"Lucy." He mumbled slightly. I paused. I had thought he was unconscious. "Boyd?" I asked tentatively as I loaded him in the truck next to the unconscious Erica.

"Lucy, he still loves you." Boyd mumbled. "Please don't do this." He breathed. His eyes stayed closed the whole time. I looked at him for a moment before attaching his handcuffs to the truck and closing it, bathing them in darkness.

I approached Allison and her father having a heated discussion. "Caught came very close to kill, Allison. And that's not the way we do things." He told her sternly. "Maybe it's not the way you do things. My way worked out pretty well." She told him, uncaring. This wasn't the Allison I knew, and this wasn't the type of person I wanted to turn into.

Chris began to say something, but Allison pressed her phone to her ear, holding up her hand to him.

"Hey grandpa it's me, caught our two runaways, call us back." She said with attitude. Chris and I exchanged a worried glance.

"What?" Allison questioned. Chris shook his head. "That's just the first time I heard you call him that."

Suddenly I felt a pain deep in my gut. It was a feeling of danger. A quick image flashed in my mind. Gerard, coming toward me, wielding a long sword. I fell to my knees, holding my head as it began throbbing. "Lucy?" Chris asked worriedly. Before I knew it, the pain just went away. I stood back up. "Lucy, what was that?" Allison asked, I shook my head. "Uh, nothing. I-I don't know." I mumbled.

* * *

"I saw the lights flicker." Chris said accusingly. I stood next to him, looking equally angry. Gerard smiled as he walked out of Allison's room.

"Probably just one of our guests getting comfortable." I rolled my eyes. "How many guests do you have down there?" I asked him. He approached me carefully. "More than two." He told me quietly so Chris didn't hear. My breath caught in my throat. I stormed out of the room quickly, leaving Chris in there to talk to Gerard.

I tried to look discreet as I snuck down the basement stairs, hoping Gerard wasn't planning on coming down anytime soon. I saw Erica and Boyd, hanging from the ceiling by electrical cords. They both looked scared and helpless. I felt bad for Boyd, and I almost felt bad for Erica. I started to approach them. They started making muffled noises under the tape on their mouths. I looked down at the ground and saw Stiles lying there, bloodied and beaten in his lacrosse uniform.

"Oh my God." I whispered quietly. I looked up and met Erica's eyes. She gave me a slight nod. I nodded back to her, knowing what she was saying. I picked Stiles up in my arms and gently carried him up the stairs. I snuck through the kitchen and out the back door without being seen. When I reached my car, I gently placed Stiles in the passenger side. I turned around to get into the drivers side when I came face to face with Chris.

"Oh my God!" I shrieked, surprised. He watched me with mixed feelings. "What are you doing?" He asked me, looking at a passed out Stiles from the window.

"Chris, I-I'm sorry, I can't do this." I said, motioning to Stiles' broken body. "He's a human, and he's my friend!"

Chris sighed and looked at the ground. "I know. I didn't know Gerard had him." He stated.

"Chris you've seen what he's turning Allison into. We have to do something." I begged. He nodded and moved out of my way. I looked at him with gratitude and walked to the driver's side door. Before I got in, I heard Chris say quietly to me, "I will do something, Lucy." Before walking over to his car and getting in. We both pulled out of the driveway. I drove in the direction of Stiles' house, while he drove in the opposite direction.

Next to me, Stiles began to come to. "Lucy?" He questioned. "Yeah, it's me, Stiles. I'm taking you home." I told him. "How did you get me?" He said groggily. I smiled. "I had to sneak down there to get you." He chuckled and muttered something about ninja Lucy.

"Stiles we are at your house." I informed him. "Your dad has every officer in town looking for you. Go put him out of his misery." I smiled comfortingly at him. He smiled back and got out of the car weakly. "Thank you." He told me before closing the door. I smiled at him and nodded. I pulled out of the driveway and drove to the only place I could think of going right now. Derek's warehouse.

I pulled up after a little while and ran in. Scott, Derek, Isaac, and Mr. Argent were there in the open with a body bag. A scaley Jackson was inside. It looked like Derek and Scott were arguing.

"Think about it Scott!" Derek yelled, "Gerard controls him now! He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog, and he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful!" His words hit me like a brick. Gerard couldn't control him! He wanted him dead! That's why he agreed to train me, right? So that I would help them kill Jackson.

"No." Chris stated, "No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live." I knew the betrayal Chris felt. I stepped forward and the four heads snapped toward me. Isaac had a pained look in his eyes while Scott and Derek just looked at me in confusion as to why I was there.

"Of course not," Gerard announced his presence to us, causing the attention to go from me, to him. "Anything that dangerous, that out of control... is better off dead." He said, eyeing Isaac and Derek. Anger bubbled inside me as he looked at Isaac like that. Like a body waiting to be cut in half.

Derek raised his claws to kill Jackson, but before he could, Jackson impaled him with his own clawed hand. I gasped as Derek was thrown across the warehouse. Chris readied his gun, as did I, at Jackson. I saw Allison in the corner of my eye, aiming her crossbow at Scott.

"Scott, duck!" I yelled. He heeded my warning, but Isaac didn't, and the arrow went into his shoulder. I dropped my gun and ran over to him just as Scott did. Together, we pulled Isaac into safety.

"Allison?" Scott questioned, a layer of betrayal in his voice. He ran off to go help, but I stayed with Isaac.

"This might hurt." I warned him as I pulled out the arrow. He gritted his teeth but didn't scream. After I pulled it out, Isaac stretched up his hand and rested in under my chin, looking into my eyes.

"Do you hate me?" I asked worriedly. He stretched up and and pressed his lips softly to mine. He pulled away after a couple of moments. "Lucy, I could never hate you." He whispered to me. I smiled. Suddenly, Derek got up from where he was thrown, ready to fight the Kanima. Isaac got up and joined Scott, shifting for the battle.

Derek began grabbing the Kanima and trying to give it some good blows, but it deflected all of them. He climbed up on the wall as Isaac wrapped his hands around the Kanima's neck. It dug its claws in his chest and threw him against a wooden wall. I gasped and picked my gun back up, wanting to do something. I saw the Kanima throw Derek and Scott in opposite directions, leaving Derek defenseless. Isaac heaved himself up to try to protect his alpha. Too quickly for me to notice, Allison emerged from her hiding spot and knifed Isaac, causing him to fall.

"Isaac!" I yelled. I raised my gun, pointing it at Allison. "Allison! Stop!" I yelled to her. She gave me a sadistic smile. She turned her attention to Derek, lying defenseless, and began to approach him with her knives in hand.

"_Allison!_" Scott and I yelled together, I ran over to stop her, but the Kanima got her first. It had a hold on her neck. I looked confusedly at Gerard._  
_

"Not yet, sweetheart." Gerard told her. "What are you doing?" She panted. I glared at him. "He's doing what he came here to do." Scott said.

"Then you know?" Gerard asked him. Allison gasped for more breath. "What's he talking about?" The Kanima tightened its grip on her neck with a look from Gerard.

"He's dying." Isaac explained. I turned to him confusedly. Could he smell it? "I am, I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does." He said with a smug look. Allison heaved, causing Gerard to have Jackson tighten his hold around her neck.

"You monster." I growled at him. He simply chuckled. "Not yet." "What are you doing?" Allison exclaimed. The grip on her neck got even tighter.

"You'd kill her, too?" Chris asked nervously.

"When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son." Gerard answered. I watched the grip on Allison's neck get tighter.

I couldn't let it happen. I ran to the Kanima, trying to break Allison free.

It grabbed me by the neck with its free hand, and threw me about 100 feet away, into the wall. My head hit a large, sharp object, and I heard loud cracking noises, leading to unbearable pain in my ribs, my head, and my right leg.

"Lucy!" I heard Derek and Isaac yell. I reached up weakly to touch my head. A warm, sticky substance covered my hand and arm. It was leaking out of my head and into my dark curls. I frowned. What could it be? With the pain from my injuries, black blotches began clouding my vision. It wasn't too long after that that I passed out.

**So, there it is! Please review! Maybe if I get enough reviews, I'll post the next chapter a little earlier than Saturday;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Quick author's note to Trisha22- I'm sorry if you feel that the last chapter was rushed and confusing. I'll explain it a bit if you want:) Lucy was on the Argent's side, until she realized what a monster Allison was turning into, and how horrible Gerard is. Gerard taking Stiles and beating him up was the last straw. After saving Stiles, she realized she needed to stop Gerard. Once she got to the warehouse and discovered that Gerard controlled the Kanima, it just made her want to stop him even more. She asked Isaac if he forgave her and everything, and he did. Even though Allison shot and stabbed Isaac, and was kind of a monster, she was still Lucy's friend, so Lucy tried to save her when the Kanima grabbed her, resulting in Lucy being thrown across the warehouse and being horribly injured.**

**I can see why that would be a bit confusing, but I hope you understand it better, now!:) And sorry for the long explanation, everyone!;P**

**Anyway, here is the chapter:D**

* * *

_**Isaac's POV**_

I didn't stop to see the ending of Lydia and Jackson's 'happy' reunion now that he was a werewolf. Lucy's heartbeat was getting weaker and weaker as blood still seeped from her head. Her leg was broken, along with about five of her ribs.

"Derek, we need to get her to the hospital." I urged him. He nodded his head and we ran to his car, loading her in. "What if we don't make it?" I asked, my voice laced with worry. Derek's face hardened as he started the car and sped off toward the hopital. "Then I bite her." He declared.

_**Lucy's POV**_

"Hold on, Lucy, stay with me." I heard a voice. It seemed distant. I couldn't see anything. Only darkness. "Isaac?" I asked him, barely audible. "Yeah, hold on love, we're almost there." His voice was laced with fear and worry. "Almost where?" I asked him. "The hospital." He said, as if it should have been obvious.

"Why are we going to the hospital?" I asked him curiously. He sighed. "Lucy, you have about 5 broken ribs and your head is cracked open. You probably have a major concussion." It wasn't until he said that that I felt the pain in my chest and head.

"It's okay, Isaac. I'll heal, I'm a werewolf." I told him comfortingly. "Uh, no you're not, I am." He said confusedly. I shook my head, causing more pain to rush to it. Why was he being so silly? "Isaac you silly boy, you are a human." I told him. "If you want honey, I can ask Stiles to bite you. Then you'll become a werewolf." I said, comfortingly patting his arm. I leaned in and whispered secretively, "He's the alpha." I heard a deep chuckle of someone who was not Isaac. I looked around for them but I didn't see anything. Only black.

"Lucy, please just be quiet." Isaac said exasperatedly. I paused. My head really hurt. I felt extremely light-headed, too. Why weren't my damn werewolf healing powers working? Suddenly, I could finally see. everything was white, though. Not what I was expecting. I saw my father and mother off to the side.

"Dad? Mom?" I asked hopefully. They smiled at me. They were both dressed in long white gowns and they looked silly. "Lucy what are you talking about?" I heard Isaac's voice but he was nowhere to be seen in the big white room.

"Isaac, come meet my dad, he's right here." I told him. "No he's not, Lucy... You're dad is dead." He told me. I frowned. Well that wasn't right at all. "No Isaac he's... he's-" I started to talk but I couldn't get anymore words out. My father and mother disappeared, and everything went black again. My pain faded and I felt nothing. "I'm s-sorry" I managed to get out before I was completely faded.

The last thing I heard were Isaac's frantic words, "Derek, drive faster." He ordered. "Derek! _Derek!_ _Her heart stopped beating!"_

I blacked out, not hearing anymore. I was gone and I think I knew it to some extent. I just hoped Isaac knew how much he meant to me.

**Another extremely short chapter, but I had to end it here! I am sorry!:) Love all of you and thank you for reading! Next chapter will be soon, I promise! I posted before Saturday because of all the reviews I got! That was lovely, thank you so much!:D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Really, super sorry for not updating in a while. I didn't like the way I had this chapter, so I kept redoing it. I really hope you like it! Also, I am leaving for vacation this week! I will be gone for about a week and a half. I will still write when I'm vacationing, but I won't be doing any uploading. I'm super sorry, but once I'm back I'll start my regular uploading schedule! Promise:D**

**_Isaac's POV_**

_Please, please don't be dead. _I prayed. Derek pulled up to the hospital and screeched to a stop. I quickly picked Lucy up. "Derek, I don't think she's going to make it." I said frantically in a broken voice. His eyes strayed down to her unmoving form. Without warning, he stepped forward and lifted the remains of her shirt up. His teeth dug into her side. It caused a jolt to go through her body.

"Bring her in." He ordered after biting her. Her heart was still stopped. She wasn't breathing. _She was dead._ I thought. Tears filled my eyes as I ran in. "Help!" I screamed. "Help her!"

Doctors came rushing to Lucy's aid. A stretcher was brought over and they placed her on it, bringing her straight to the emergency room.

"Stay here." A doctor ordered me. I shook my head and continued to follow them as they wheeled her down the hall. He tried to grab my arm, and without thinking, I swung around and punched him in the jaw. He fell on the ground, but still remained conscious. No one questioned me after that.

In the emergency room, a doctor grabbed the defibrillators and prepared them. He held them over Lucy's body. "Clear!" One of them yelled. He pushed them down on her chest. Her body jolted. "Clear!" They yelled again before pushing them on her chest again. Nothing happened. They all started rushing around to hook her up to machines.

"We need you to leave, now. Her wounds need to be operated on immediately." One doctor alerted me cautiously, expecting me to punch her, too. With tears in my eyes, I nodded uneasily and let him lead me out of the room. He led me to the front waiting room. Sitting there, brow furrowed, was a worried-looking Derek.

He stood up as soon as he saw me. "How is she?" He demanded. Tears ran down my face as I stumbled over to him. Without warning, I threw my arms around his shoulders. My body began to shake and I started sobbing uncontrollably. Derek surprisingly wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"It'll be okay." He whispered. I shook my head. "It's m-my f-f-fault." I said through tears. Derek hugged me tighter. My whole world felt like it was falling apart. If Lucy was dead, it would be my fault. It would be completely my fault and I would never forgive myself.

"Isaac, the bite will work." Derek said with certainty as he pulled away from the embrace. I shook my head. "If she's already dead, it won't." I told him. He sighed and looked at the ground.

After a few minutes, Sheriff Stilinski appeared at the hospital. He began to question Derek about what happened to Lucy while I sat in the corner, waiting for news on her. A doctor walked down the hall towards me. I stood up quickly as he approached me. "Please tell me she's okay." I whispered. Derek and Sheriff Stilinski stopped their questioning and looked over.

"I can't say anything for sure. We managed to revive her, but she's still in critical condition." He told me. My heart filled with relief. She would be okay. Once that bite healed, everything else would as well.

"There is something, though, along with her other injuries, she has a mysterious animal bite in her side. Very similar to the other girl from earlier this year."

"Lydia." I said with a nod. The doctor looked at me before nodding. "Uh, yeah."

Sheriff Stilinski looked at me. "What happened to her?" He asked firmly. I looked at the ground. "Animal attack. We-we were out in the forest-" I began until I was interrupted.

"Why the hell were you two out in the forest?" Stilinski questioned sternly. "Uh, a-a date. We were on a date. Something came out of nowhere. Attacked her."

"Why weren't you attacked?" He asked me suspiciously. I blanched. "Uh, it was about to attack me but she saved me. She saved my life." I told him. He frowned. "Can you give me any describing details on what attacked you two?"

I shook my head. "I-I didn't see it." I told him. He nodded his head, not fully believing my story.

* * *

Four days passed by. Lucy was still in a medically induced coma. Her condition was now considered stable. Scott and Stiles came into the hospital to visit her this morning. Derek and I stayed there the whole time. We slept there every night. Derek in the waiting room, and I in Lucy's hospital room.

"How is she still not healed?" Scott frowned. "The bite should have worked."

We looked down at her pale face. Her unmoving body. The only indication that she was still alive was the silent rising and falling of her chest.

Derek watched her with tight eyes. It was as if he was remembering something from his past. His face was pained. "What?" I asked him curiously. His expression hardened quickly. "Nothing. Sometimes it takes longer." He said quietly. I looked at her again. Scott and Stiles watched me curiously as I bent down to her level.

I carefully placed my hand on hers. Closing my eyes, I concentrated hard. Pain shot through my body. My ribs felt as if someone had punched them repeatedly, and my head was throbbing in agony.

I opened my eyes quickly and gasped as I released Lucy's hand. "What was that?" Stiles questioned. I smiled. "I took away some of her pain." Derek watched me with an expression I couldn't decipher. It was proud, but pained.

"Hey, what if she's immune like Lydia?" Scott pointed out. Derek frowned. "The chances of that are..." He didn't finish his sentence, letting it trail off to make his point. I looked down and scrutinized her. Could she be immune? It would explain her not becoming a werewolf. It just seemed like too simple of an answer. I wanted something more than 'immune'.

"Scott, we've got to go." Stiles urged him. He relented and bid us farewell before the two left the hospital. I sat back in the chair next to Lucy's bed and watched her. Derek didn't move from his spot. His eyes looked as though they were burning into her soul.

"What?" I questioned him for the second time. He jolted his head up quickly to look at me. "Nothing. Just memories." He said again. I cocked my head to the side.

"Do you want to stay in here?" I asked him hopefully. In all honestly, it got lonely since Lucy was in a medicated coma. Derek shook his head. "I've been in this hospital long enough. I've got to deal with Erica and Boyd." He said with a sigh. I nodded understandingly. "Update me with anything new." I said. He gave me a curt nod before leaving. I bent my head to kiss Lucy's hand. "I love you." I whispered.

* * *

_Beep beep. Beep beep._ I cringed at the annoying sound coming from somewhere near me. I tried to move, but my body felt like it was glued to whatever I was lying on. A searing pain filled my body. I opened my eyes slightly. Two faces were above me, watching me with concerned eyes. I smiled. "Darren? Layna?" I asked, full of happiness to see my brother. He smiled and ran a hand through my hair.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Luce." He told me with a loving smile.

"Did you guys really come back a week early for me?" I asked, rolling my eyes. Darren and Layna looked at each other with worried looks before turning back to me. "Lucy, we didn't come back early. We didn't even know you were in the hospital until we came back two days ago." Darren told me. I did the math in my head. "So that means..." "You've been out for about 9 days, sweetheart." Layna told me. I breathed in deeply, feeling an unbearing pain in my ribs.

My vision was foggier than usual. I saw a blurred figure come into the room. I couldn't decipher who it was until he came closer. A weak smile stretched across my bruised face. "Isaac." I breathed. Darren and Layna smiled at each other and took that as the cue to leave. Isaac sat by my bedside.

"You're finally awake." He said with a sad smile. I weakly brought my hand up to his face. I brushed his cheek with my thumb. He watched me with a pained expression before leaning in to kiss me. It wasn't passionate, or gentle. It felt like it contained too much pain and sadness. Isaac wasn't himself. I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"Lucy." He whispered. Tears were brimming on his eyes. I smiled weakly. "Isaac, I'm fine." I said to him. "Lucy, I thought you were going to die." He whispered, voice cracking. I shook my head. "I didn't, though, did I?" He shook his head. His eyes still held pain.

"What's wrong?" I asked him with concern. He looked at the floor. "Uh, Boyd and Erica." He mumbled. "They got away from the hunters, but they were captured by something else." He said. I gasped. "By what?" I asked him. He looked at the floor. "I-I don't know." He lied to me. I knew he knew, but I didn't push it. I felt an overwhelming guilt. Isaac didn't know what I had done. If he did, I'm sure he'd be angry. He would probably leave me.

"We'll find them, Isaac." I said, taking his hand. He nodded, so unsure of himself. I started scooting over on my bed, only grimacing slightly with pain. "Lucy don't hurt yourself." Isaac mumbled, trying to still me. I smiled at him and patted the space next to me that I made. He chuckled and climbed in beside me, hugging my body to his. I was comforted by his strong arms encasing me. I breathed deeply and the pain started to fade slightly. My heart was at its normal speed. I finally felt safe.

Isaac kissed my head, burying his face in my hair. I weakly wrapped my hands around his torso. Our bodies were pressed together when the nurse came in.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry Lucy, I just need to check your injuries." She said. I nodded and Isaac climbed out of the hospital bed. The nurse came over to me and began doing something to my head. All of the sudden I felt excruciating pain. I screamed, flailing my body. Isaac ran over and grabbed my arms, which were trying to slap the nurse away. She quickly bandaged me back up and the pain ebbed.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart." She apologized. "Your skull is still fractured. You have a lot of internal bleeding in your brain, it's a wonder you survived, not to mention the Kanima also injecting you with its poison. Your body went into shock and that caused your heart to stop for exactly 2 minutes." She told me. I watched her in shock. I was still trying to recover from the pain she just caused me. I breathed heavily. Isaac slowly took his hands off my arms.

"I just need to check your leg, now." The nurse alerted me. "It shouldn't hurt as much." I nodded, looking at her nametag. Melissa McCall.

"Hey, are you Scott's mom?" I asked her. She nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, he's mine, unfortunately." She joked. I laughed. "He's awesome." I told her truthfully.

"Thanks." She smiled at me. I looked at Isaac, motioning for him to come to me while Ms. McCall checked my leg. He nodded his head and began approaching me. He grabbed my hand tightly and gently pushed my hair back with his other hand. I took a deep breath as she took off my temporary cast. Suddenly, Isaac's phone started ringing.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "It's Derek, I'll be back in a sec." He told me, kissing my forehead before leaving. I sighed.

"He's a very sweet boy." Melissa told me as she worked on my leg. The pain was minor. I smiled. "I know. I love him." I told her. She chuckled. "Well it's obvious he loves you, too." She told me. "When he ran in the hospital with you bleeding in his arms, a doctor tried to tell him he couldn't come in the operation room with you and he punched him in the jaw." I started laughing. "We let him in after that." She told me with a grin. "And he never left your side."

I sighed. "I'm so lucky I have him." I told her. She smiled. "It's not luck, sweetie." She kissed my forehead and left the room.

Isaac came back in minutes later. "What was that about?" I asked him. He just simply smiled at me. "Nothing. Just Derek being Derek." He told me. "Hey, I won't be able to be here with you tonight, but I'll be back in the morning, okay?" He said. I nodded and smiled. "Can you just tell me one thing?" I asked him. He nodded. "Of course."

I smirked. "I want full details on what happened after I was knocked out." I told him. He sat down on my cot and told me everything and anything that happened. I listened intently. _  
_

"Then, we got to the hospital, and uh, you weren't breathing. I thought you died." He said, looking at the ground. "What happened?" I demanded. He didn't meet my eyes. "Derek bit you."

My eyes were so wide that they almost fell out of my head. "What?! Y-you mean I'm a werewolf?" I said incredulously. Isaac shook his head. "It didn't work for some reason." He mumbled. "So I'm immune?" I raised my brow. He shrugged. "I guess so."

I smiled lightly. "Wow."

Isaac frowned as he looked at me. "I love you." He said quietly. I looked up at him with big green eyes. "I love you too."


	21. Chapter 21

**One more chapter before I go on vacation! I found out my beachhouse will have wifi this year, so I might try to upload another chapter while I'm there:D  
****So, this is the second to last chapter! Woohoo:D**

I sat up, ready to eat the dinner Ms. McCall was bringing in to me. I smiled, thanking her before digging in. Since I hadn't eaten for about 10 days, and the only liquids I got were the ones being pumped into my body, I was ravenous.

Darren came in just as I finished. "How are you feeling, today?" He asked me. "Much better." I told him. He smiled before sitting by my feet, turning to face me.

"Sooo... You and Isaac got together while I was gone?" He asked, winking. I blushed. "I guess so." I said shyly.

He just chuckled. "Well I think Isaac is a very nice boy, so I approve." I nodded thankfully. "Just didn't see him as your type, before." He said with a shrug. "So anyway Luce, Layna and I were talking... We were thinking that maybe, just maybe, we'll let you get your own place."

My mouth fell open. "Are you, are you serious?" I asked. He nodded. "We were looking at some apartments for you before the wedding, and we found the perfect one, so we reserved it." He informed me. A huge smile spread across my face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yelled at him, stretching up to hug him despite the pain in my body. He smiled.

"But there are two conditions." He said seriously. "No funny business with Isaac," He said with narrowed eyes. I blushed. "And, you have to get a job and pay for it yourself."

I nodded. "I promise I'll find a job!" I yelled gleefully. Darren smiled and kissed my forehead before leaving the room. I was bubbling with happiness when Isaac walked in. His clothes were dirty, he looked like he got absolutely no sleep, and his demeanor was moody.

"Hey, love." He said emotionlessly, pressing a kiss to my lips. I smiled. "Good morning sunshine." I teased him. He smiled slightly but it didn't reach his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He shrugged. "It's fine, we're handling it." He grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"So, on a good note, I only have to stay here for like, 5 more days." I told him. He growled.

"What a prize."

I frowned. "Seriously Isaac, what's up?" I questioned him. He simply shook his head.

I shrugged my shoulders, ignoring his attitude. "I'm going to sleep. These drugs they have me on are really tiring." I told him. He nodded and began to walk out. "Stay?" I squeaked. He relented and sat by my head, taking it gently and placing it in his lap. I closed my eyes in content as he stroked my hair.

"Goodnight Lucy." He whispered before I drifted off.

* * *

The next five days passed by pretty quickly. Isaac came in every morning looked more tired than the last, and stayed the whole day until night time arrived. I was extremely worried about him. He was just acting emotionless and moody all the time.

When I was released from the hospital, I told Darren that he didn't have to get me. Isaac had told me he would pick me up. I waited patiently for half an hour but he didn't show. I growled and dialed Derek's number.

"Hello?" He answered. "Yo, Derek, where's Isaac?" I asked. He sighed. "He's sleeping, Luce. I've been keeping him out late the past few nights so I made him go lay down. Anything you need?"

I felt almost bad now, for being angry at Isaac.

"I'm sorry, he just told me he'd pick me up from the hospital..." I began. There was a long silence.

"I'll be there in ten." Derek said before hanging up. I sighed in relief.

While waiting, I struck up a conversation with Ms. McCall.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a job right now to pay for my new apartment." I mentioned to her. She gasped. "You need a job?!" She exclaimed. I nodded shyly. "We are always looking for training nurses!" She told me. She quickly ran to the front desk, then came back with forms.

"Fill these out real quick and I'll put in a good word for you." She told me. I nodded and smiled. I filled the forms out and handed them to her right when I saw Derek walk in the front doors. Melissa saw him, too.

"I'll see you, Melissa, thanks!" I told her before rushing over to Derek. He slowed me down. "Take it easy, you don't want to get hurt again, do you?" He asked. I smiled. "No, guess not." I told him. I looked outside to see pouring rain. I grumbled.

"Here," He said, handing me an umbrella he was carrying. I nodded gratefully as we ran outside, both trying to fit under the umbrella. He loaded me into his car and then we drove away.

"Ew," I mumbled. He turned to me in confusion. "What?" He asked. I wrinkled my nose. "It smells like wet dog in here." He glared. "Not funny." He grumbled. I laughed and pushed his arm jokily. "Ha, you know it was funny." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Want me to drop you off at your brother's house?" Derek asked. I shook my head. "He and Layna are at work, and nobody's home." I told him. He understood that I didn't want to be alone, and kept driving to somewhere I didn't know. Soon, we reached a place in the city. The buildings were all very large and beautiful.

Derek led me up to a huge loft. I gasped. "It's awesome!" I told him. He smiled proudly. "I know."

We walked into the main room where I saw Isaac sprawled out on a bed. I smiled fondly at him and walked over to sit next to him and stroke his hair. He was out cold.

"You want something to eat or drink?" Derek asked me. I shrugged. "What do you have?" I asked. He opened a mini fridge. "Uh, beer, leftover french fries, ramen noodles, and protein shakes." He mumbled. I chuckled. "No thank you." I told him. He smiled slightly.

"So, Isaac tells me there is a new threat?" I asked. Derek grimaced. "Look, Lucy. You need to stay away from this right now." He told me. I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm not staying away from anything, Derek."


	22. Chapter 22

**Last chapter of the story! Wow! It seems like just yesterday I was posting chapter 14!:P Enjoy! Or don't... You probably won't... Just saying ;)**

"I love you." I mumbled sleepily in Isaac's chest as we curled up in my bed. I was glad to finally be home with Darren and Layna for one more night until I moved into my new apartment tomorrow. Isaac rubbed my back in circles and sighed.

"I love you Lucy, more than you know." His voice was pained. I pulled my head off his chest. "What's wrong?" I asked him gently. He looked like he was on the brink of tears. "This needs to stop." He whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, looking up at him. He gently pulled me off his lap and stood up before seating me on the bed in front of him.

"We can't do this anymore, Lucy." He said. "I can't keep putting you in danger."

I felt like I couldn't breathe. "Isaac you're not serious? I-"

"I'm serious, Lucy! Understand that you were in the hospital for over two weeks because of me, and you were unconscious for _nine__ days!_!" He yelled. He started shaking uncontrollably.

"I got hurt because of Jackson, not you!" I yelled back.

"But I got you involved in all of this! I shouldn't have! You almost _died!_" He exclaimed.

I couldn't believe what was happening. "I made a full _freaking_ recovery, Isaac!" I screamed at him. He wouldn't look at me.

"Lucy, don't think I don't see those scars all over you when you get dressed." Isaac said quietly to me.

"But I still survived!" I growled.

"You-you won't next time, Lucy. You'll get hurt again and I won't be there to save you."

My skin was boiling with anger. "I'm not some little girl for you to save!" I screamed at him. That seemed to put him over the edge.

"You don't understand, do you?" He roared at me. Even the walls shook slightly. "You think you're so strong and independent, but you're not! You're _a stupid. Little. Girl! _I will always be saving you! You're... You're a liability for me."

"Isaac you can't do this. What am I going to do?! Forget this never happened?!" I said painfully. Tears were threatening to overflow but I held them back. "You can't just... leave me out when I already know everything."

"I can't let you be a part of this anymore." He said quietly. He reached out to try to touch my face but I flinched away, causing him to bring his hand back to himself.

"I am already a part of it, Isaac. I-I can't lose you, please." I whispered.

"There is a new threat, Lucy," he said fervently. "More dangerous than anything we've ever dealt with. They will kill without a second thought. I can't let them get to you."

"What about everything we have been through? Even before all of this supernatural shit happened?" I cried. He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

I looked down. He was breaking up with me. I felt like a ridiculous teenage girl, crying for her first love. A single tear rolled down my cheek and I felt his hand delicately brush it away. I didn't meet his eyes.

"Leave." I muttered.

"Lucy, please, I'm doing this because I have t-" He began.

"Leave, Isaac!" I screamed at him. He nodded and gave me a pained look before turning and jumping out the window. In a rage, I grabbed a picture frame of Isaac and I off of my desk and threw it against the wall. Glass broke and landed everywhere.

"I HATE you!" I screamed. "I hate you so much." I said the second part quieter, more to myself. He thinks I'm weak. He doesn't want to keep having to save me. I broke down in tears. I pressed my back against the wall and slowly slid down until I was sitting on the floor, face in hands.

My heart was throbbing and my body felt beaten and broken. I felt worse than how I felt in the hospital. Those were physical injuries, but this was a mental one, and I didn't feel like I was ever going to recover. I heard a knocking at my door.

"Yeah?" I sniffled. Darren cautiously opened the door and walked in.

"I heard yelling. You okay?" He asked gently. I shook my head.

"He broke up with me." I muttered. Suddenly, Layna walked in too. She saw the state I was in and rushed over to hug me.

"Oh sweetie I know, it's hard." She comforted me.

"No. You'll never understand." I muttered.

"Why did he do it?" She whispered.

I sighed. "Stupid, completely idiotic reasons." I mumbled into her shoulder. She chuckled and hugged me tighter.

"God Lucy, why is there glass everywhere?" Darren asked incredulously. Layna shot him a look that said shut up.

"Lets get you to bed, sweetheart." She helped me get up.

"No. I-I need to go out." I said suddenly.

"Luce, I don't know if-" she began.

"Please, Lay, I need to talk to a friend." She pursed her lips but nodded.

"Alright."

I put on a jacket and stomped downstairs and out the door, leaving Darren and Layna in my room, cleaning up glass.

I knew exactly who I needed to see. Some would say I was taking drastic measures, but I'd say I was doing exactly what I needed to do. I was just wondering if he would agree to what I was about to ask of him. I was doubtful.

As I arrived at his new choice of living arrangements, I began to scream his name.

"Derek!" "Derek!" I yelled. He appeared from the shadows with a worried look on his face.

"Lucy? What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked concernedly.

"Isaac, he-he, w-whyyy?" I broke down crying. He took me in his arms before I hit the ground, hugging me gently.

"What happened?"

"He expects me to forget everything." I whispered.

"Maybe it's for the best, Lucy-"

"Don't say that Derek, please, not to me." His arms wrapped tighter around me.

"It'll be okay." He whispered.

"I want it, Derek." I said with certainty.

"What?" He looked at me in surprise.

"I want the bite. You can try again. It might work the second time."

"I-I don't think that will work, Lucy." He murmured gently.

"How? You had no problem biting _Erica! _You'd have another beta, and I'd be able to protect myself." I argued. "No, I mean I really don't think it's possible." He explained. I rolled my eyes. "Please _try._"

He looked at me with sadness. "I can't-I can't risk you getting hurt."

"God, am I really this stupid?!" I asked rhetorically. "I thought you could help me Derek, but it seems like no one wants me around. No one wants my help." I stormed out, leaving him struggling for words of condolences. I ran into my car and slammed the door harder than necessary and drove away about 50 miles over the speed limit.

I couldn't go back home. I needed to get away from everything. I pulled into my new apartment. When Darren took me over to show it to me, he had said he still needed to get all of my things moved into it, but I didn't care. I stormed into the complex, pulled out the key that I obtained, and opened my room with it. At least the bed that Darren ordered was there, already. I flopped onto it after slamming my door closed.

How did things get so complicated? It seemed like no one wanted me around anymore. So I was done. Done with it all. I wouldn't be some girl defined by who she dates. I'll be defined by who I am. And I will be strong.

I closed my eyes, hoping for a dreamless sleep, and that's what I got. Nightmare-free, Isaac-free, and pain... Free.

**Okay! The story is done! Makes me kinda sad:( I'm sorry for the ending! Do you hate me? You won't for long! The sequel's coming out soon!:D**

**I decided that the sequel will come out when school begins for me in September:) I know that it's a while away, but this way, I can put up the chapters that I already have written for the first 12 episodes of season 3 until January, which is when the next 12 episode for season 3 come out! I will wait for those, because I want the story to at least be kind of canon with the show:)! And, I have decided that the sequel title will be:**

**Irreversible**

**And you shall find out why it's called that in the future!:D**

**So, until next month when the sequel is posted, I would like you guys to review on this story answering some of these questions:)**

**What should Lucy be? Immune? Or something more? I have kind of already decided what she is, but I'd love to hear your suggestions!:D**

**Do you think Lucy should be a part of the supernatural again, even if she is no longer with Isaac?**

**Did you like this story? What did you like or dislike about it? Be honest, I can take it:)**

**Name one thing you really want to happen in the sequel:D**

**Okay! Please answer those, I'd really appreciate the feedback! I really do take into account what the readers want!**

**Goodbye for now!**


	23. Sequel's Up!

Alright, everyone! Since I got so many nice reviews, I have made a decision to start the sequel early!:D I will be posting it later today! Check it out:P

Also, I have many surprises in store for you in the sequel!

Heehee... You'll never see them coming... Muahhahaha!

Anyway, Yeah it's called irreversible, so check back later to see ittt


End file.
